Genio cobarde
by countegor
Summary: Lo último que Jimmy de 17 años necesitaba era romper su relación con Cindy. Él hará todo lo posible para recuperarla, pero muchas cosas se interpondrán.
1. 1 Encerrado en el laboratorio

Aviso: No soy dueño de Jimmy Neutron. Jimmy Neutron y todos los personajes son marca registrada de DNA Productions y Nickelodeon.

- CAPÍTULO 1 - "Encerrado en el laboratorio"  
  
Han pasado semanas desde que Jimmy, de 17 años de edad, se encerró en su laboratorio. No quiso tener contacto en ese período de tiempo. Ni con sus padres o sus supuestamente llamados "amigos". Sólo su perro mecánico Goddard cerca. Sólo Goddard, su compañero, lo hacía sentirse en compañía.  
Jimmy cambió él mismo la combinación de la puerta del laboratorio, así nadie podría pasar. Carl y Sheen, sus mejores amigos, quisieron hablar con él, pero la única respuesta que escuchaban era "¡Váyanse!" o un "¡Déjenme solo!". Los pobres muchachos se rindieron yendo al laboratorio de Jimmy con el paso del tiempo.  
  
"¿Qué les importa? ¡Ellos estuvieron ahí! Se estuvieron burlando como toda la otra gente" decía Jimmy en sus pensamientos, y su enojo creció.  
  
No quiso ir a la escuela en ese período tampoco.  
  
"¿Qué importa? ¡No necesito la escuela! ¡Soy un genio! Bueno, creo que soy un genio... ".  
  
Todos querían saber qué pasó con el alguna vez llamado "genio". Porque no era ahora un "genio" solamente, todos los chicos de la escuela cambiaron a llamarlo "genio cobarde".  
  
Jimmy pudo recordar qué paso que lo convirtió en eso. No quería recordar, pero las memorias se proyectaron en su gran cabeza.  
  
-- Retrospectiva --  
  
"¡Te lo estoy diciendo, Neutron, esta relación se acabó!" dijo una triste Cindy, con lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos. "¡Estoy cansada de esperarte en las citas! ¡Siempre llegas tarde! ¡No estás aquí! ¡Siempre estoy sola!".  
  
"¿Q-Qué?!?" Jimmy estaba perplejo. "¡No!" pensó, "¡Ella nunca haría algo como esto! ¡La amo demasiado para merecer esto! ¡No, Dios, por favor no!!" suplicó en sus pensamientos.  
  
"¡P-pero, Cindy, por favor! ¡Espera! ¡Déjame explic--" dijo un perplejo y desesperado Jimmy.  
  
"¡Guárdate tus palabras! ¡Esto se acabó!".  
  
Cuando Cindy dijo eso, salió corriendo de la Dulcería.  
  
"¡Espera!" suplicó un aún perplejo Jimmy, corriendo tras ella. "¡Cambiaré! ¡Te prometo que cambiaré! No--".  
  
Jimmy no pudo verla por ningún lado. Cindy había desaparecido a través de una cegante niebla.  
Solitario, Jimmy sólo quiso volver a su casa. Saltó en su Auto Flotante y se dirigió primero a su laboratorio. Carl y Sheen y también Libby estaban ahí.  
  
"¡Oye, Jimmy!" saludó Sheen.  
  
"¿Trajiste algo de helado?" Carl preguntó.  
  
El Auto Flotante se quedó sin gasolina, así que Jimmy hizo una no-muy-placentero aterrizaje en el piso.  
  
"¿Qué pasó con Cindy? ¿Dónde está?" Libby preguntó.  
  
"Rompimos..." Jimmy dijo, así como su rostro se volvió serio, luego triste, mezclado con enojo. "Estaba enojada conmigo. No pude detenerla, salió corriendo de la Dulcería. Creo que viene en esta dirección."  
  
Excepto Jimmy, todos los demás tragaron saliva.  
  
"No... no, esto no puede ser... ¿por qué haría eso?" dijo una perpleja Libby.  
  
"Ella dijo que estaba cansada de esperarme en las citas y que siempre llegaba tarde. Y creo que tiene razón." Las lágrimas cayeron del rostro de Jimmy. Continuó. "Estuve haciendo tantas cosas en mi laboratorio que el tiempo pasó como el viento. Tiene razón. Se dio por vencida conmigo. Se cansó de mí. Hice que la relación se arruinara una y otra vez. Y me dejó. Me siento culpable, por supuesto. Miren, estaré en mi habitación, pensando, como siempre, pero pensando en ella. No más preguntas, por favor. Váyanse."  
  
Y con ello, Jimmy caminó en dirección a su casa. Sheen, Carl y Libby se sintieron mal. Se miraron mutuamente y decidieron seguir a Jimmy y tratar de comfortarlo.  
  
"¡Dije que se vayan!" dijo un enojado Jimmy, cerrando violentamente la puerta.  
  
"No digas eso, Jim" dijo Carl.  
  
"Pero Jimmy, queremos--" dijo Sheen.  
  
"Muchachos, sé que ustedes quieren hablar conmigo, pero no estoy de humor. Hablaremos de esto otro día. Ahora, largo. Y díganle a todos que me perderé algunas clases en la escuela. Díganles que estoy enfermo o algo, ¿está bien?".  
  
Libby fue la primera en irse. Cruzó la calle y fue a la casa de Cindy a esperarla a que llegara.  
  
Sheen y Carl se sentaron en las escaleras de la puerta, probablemente esperando que Jimmy en algún momento abriera. Pero Jimmy estaba muy dolido para hacerlo. De hecho, sintió que algo pesado no lo estaba dejando caminar fácilmente las escaleras. Su cuerpo estaba pesado. Demasiado. Repentinamente, se desmayó.  
  
El sonido del desmayo llegó a los oídos de Sheen y Carl. Pero pensaron que era alguna otra cosa. Después de unas horas, se fueron.  
  
Jimmy se despertó, y la primera cosa que vio fue a su padre.  
  
"¡Jimbo! ¿Qué te pasó? ¿Estuviste bebiendo o algo?" dijo Hugh mientras trataba de ayudar a su hijo a levantarse.  
  
"¡No! ¡Sabes que no estoy bebiendo más de esa mierda!" gritó Jimmy.  
  
Jimmy tuvo algunas veces problemas de bebida. Pensaba demasiado en Cindy, la forma en que él la lastimaba a ella con el correr de los días. Pero Cindy nunca notó que él tenía esos problemas. Por supuesto que ella nunca lo notó, él era un genio. Había inventado una pastilla para remover todos los estados de borrachera y las futuras jaquecas en la mañana. Pero hubo algunas veces en que él se olvidaba de tomar esa pastilla, así que regresaba a su casa, borracho, tambaleándose cuando caminaba las escaleras. Y aquellas noches, sus padres notaron eso. Secretamente, él estaba yendo a "Ayuda a Problemas de Alcohol en Retroville" después de la escuela. Así que Cindy siempre le estaba preguntando al día siguiente y al otro día por qué él desaparecía. Pero a esas preguntas, no había respuesta.  
  
"¿Todo está bien, cariño?" dijo su madre, Judy. "Te ves como si hubieras estado bebiendo. Y te caíste en las escaleras."  
  
"No, no estoy bien... Tengo malas noticias, pero no estoy de humor para discutir esto ahora. ¿Qué hora es?"  
  
"Son las 11 de la noche, hijos" contestó su padre, mirando su reloj. "Ah, y eso me recuerda, es hora de del programa 'Pato en la ducha'".  
  
"Bien, ¡buenas noches, entonces!" dijo Jimmy. Y con eso, subió las escaleras.  
  
Goddard estaba en su habitación.  
  
"¡Bark! ¡Bark!"  
  
"¡Buen chico! Aquí tienes, toma" dijo Jimmy y le dio a Goddard una lata vacía de Mora Flora.  
  
Mientras comía la lata, Goddard mostró a traves de sus metálicos ojos un poco de preocupación.  
  
"¿QUÉ OCURRI"?" mostró Goddard en pantalla.  
  
"Cindy y yo rompimos..." dijo Jimmy, recordando lo ocurrido y una lágrima cayó de su mejilla y luego al suelo.  
  
Sin ser preguntado, Goddard mostró opciones.  
  
"DISCULPATE CON CINDY. TAL VEZ TE DÉ UNA OPORTUNIDAD MÁS".  
  
"No, Goddard, se dio por vencida conmigo".  
  
"ENCUENTRA A OTRA CHICA"  
  
"No es fácil. Betty se mudó de Retroville a otra ciudad. Y la única persona que quiero es a Cindy."  
  
"MÚDATE A OTRA CIUDAD, ERES UN ADULTO. TE EXTRAÑAR".  
  
"Eso sería la última cosa que haría".  
  
GOddard sorpresivamente mostró una cuarta opción.  
  
"INTENTA DARLE A CINDY ALGO QUE NADIE PUEDE DARLE"  
  
"¿Como qué? No sé que puedo darle, la única cosa que le di a ella fue dolor y sufrimiento y nada más que eso."


	2. 2 Algo que puedes darle a ella que nadi...

Aviso: No soy dueño de Jimmy Neutron. Jimmy Neutron y todos los personajes son marca registrada de DNA Productions y Nickelodeon.

- CAPÍTULO 2 - "Algo que puedes darle a ella que nadie más pueda"  
  
Retrospectiva continuada  
  
"No puedo pensar en nada ahora, Goddard, estoy cansado. Buenas noches, muchacho." dijo Jimmy.  
  
Bostezó y apoyó su cabeza en su almohada. Goddard hizo lo mismo.  
  
-  
  
Jimmy se levantó en la mañana, cuando vio a su madre, Judy, mirándolo enojada.  
  
"¿Por qué no fuiste a la escuela esta mañana?" preguntó.  
  
"Te lo dije, no estaba de humor." Jimmy respondio.  
  
"Eso es sólo una excusa, jovencito." dijo Judy. "¿Pasa algo malo, cariño? ¿Algo que quieras decirme?". Cuando dijo eso, se veía más como preocupada.  
  
"¿Qué te importa? ¿Qué pasa si te lo digo y no puedes ayudarme?" dijo Jimmy así como su rostro triste salió a la luz. Puso su cara en su almohada.  
  
"Me preocupas mucho. No fuiste el mismo últimamente. Y ayer, te encontré inconsciente y borracho--".  
  
"¡NO ESTABA BORRACHO!" gritó Jimmy, después de escuchar esa palabra. "¡CUÁNTAS VECES TENGO QUE DECÍRSELO A LOS DOS! ¡NO ESTUVE BEBIENDO MÁS DE ESA MIERDA!!!". Mientras él gritaba, la casa parecía como que estaba a punto de explotar.  
  
"¿Entonces qué te ocurrió?" preguntó Judy, enojada y más preocupada, sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. "¿Y cómo te atreves a hablarme así? ¡No soy sorda!", cuando dijo eso, volteó en camino hacia la puerta.  
  
"Lo siento, mamá...". Las lagrimas cayeron de los ojos de Jimmy.  
  
"¡Oh, mi pobre bebé! Por favor, dime. Sé que estás lastimado. Puedes confiar en mí." dijo Judy, mientras acariciaba el pelo de Jimmy.  
  
"No puedo", dijo Jimmy, más lagrimas cayeron. "No es lo que piensas".  
  
"Creo que puedo. ¿Fue algún abusón en la escuela?" preguntó Judy.  
  
"¡No! ¡No soy un cobarde!" dijo Jimmy, "Bueno, tal vez lo soy de alguna forma... pero no tiene nada que ver con la escuela".  
  
"¿Fue algo más relacionado a tus amigos? ¿Tal vez, Sheen o Carl?" preguntó ella.  
  
"No... están bien conmigo... eso creo...", Jimmy dijo, mientras se mostró preocupado sobre eso. Recordó que ellos estaban ahí para hablarle, pero él ni siquiera lo intentó.  
  
"¿Fue Cindy, cierto?" preguntó ella más preocupada.  
  
Así como Jimmy escuchó eso, se sintió más triste. Y las lágrimas no se detuvieron. Jimmy asintió a su madre estando de acuerdo.  
  
"Ya veo, cariño. Eso es muy triste. Ustedes dos eran tan unidos" dijo su madre tratando de comfortarlo.  
  
De repente, Jimmy estaba furioso. ¿Por qué hablaba ella en pasado? ¿Por qué no intentó al menos decirle que podría intentar disculparse, como cuando Goddard le dijo?  
  
"¡NO HABLES DE ESA MANERA! ¡SABÍA QUE NO PODÍA CONFIAR EN TÍ EN PRIMER LUGAR!" gritó Jimmy, más furioso. "¿QUÉ CLASE DE PALABRAS SON ESAS DE UNA MADRE? ¿POR QUÉ ESTÁS HABLANDO EN PASADO, COMO SI TODA NUESTRA RELACI"N HUBIERA MUERTO?".  
  
Judy se cubrió la boca. Estaba asustada. Sabía que había cometido un error.  
  
"¡Espera! ¡Jimmy! ¡Cariño! ¡No quise decir eso!" dijo desesperada. "¡Por favor! ¡Cálmate! ¡Lo siento!".  
  
La furia de Jimmy cayó. De repente, se desmayó. Estaba débil, había gastado mucha energía. Cayó en un profundo sueño.  
  
En el sueño, Jimmy divisó una figura. Era Cindy. Pero se veía diferente. Se veía más como una punk. Su pelo no estaba hecho en una cola de caballo como siempre, sino todo revuelto y puntiagudo. Su remera era negra y adornada con una calavera. Sus pantalones eran los mismos. Sus orejas y labio estaban cubiertos con anillos.  
  
"¡No! ¡Esto no puede ser! ¡Cindy! ¿Qué demonios te hiciste?" preguntó Jimmy.  
  
Cindy se volvió hacia Jimmy. Le hizo un gesto de enojada.  
  
"¡Ocúpate de tus asuntos, Nerdtron! ¡Ahora soy una chica con estilo! ¡Y tú lo estás arruinando todo! ¡Como siempre!" respondió punk Cindy.  
  
"¿Por qué...?". Las lágrimas cayeron del rostro de Jimmy. Punk Cindy miró a Jimmy furiosa.  
  
"¡Oh, el pobre bebé! ¡Llorando! ¡Mírate! ¡Eres patético!" dijo ella. "¡Yo debería ser la que debería estar sufriendo! ¡No tú! ¡Yo era la que se quedaba toda la noche en la estúpida Dulcería cada día sola esperando a que aparezcas a tiempo a la cita! ¡Yo era la que te preguntaba donde te habías metido día a día! ¡No TÚ!".  
  
"¡Entiendo todo eso y...! Oye, ¿dónde están todos? ¿Donde está Libby, y Sheen? ¿Y Carl?", dijo Jimmy buscándolos.  
  
"No lo sé. Y eso no importa ahora, especialmente para mí. Dejé a Libby también. Era una idiota. ¡Pensó que debería volver contigo! ¡Qué desgraciada!". Punk Cindy se rió y continuó. "Como estaba diciendo, y como ya ves, ahora soy una chica con estilo. Soy una modelo fashion. Encontré mi meta para ser una super-estrella. Firmé este contrato con Corky Shimatzu, como ves en este pedazo de papel", punk Cindy dijo y le mostró el contrato a Jimmy a la cara. "¿Pero por qué te digo estas cosas? ¡No te importa!".  
  
"¡Déjame explicarte! ¡Por favor!" suplicó Jimmy. "¡S"LO DÉJAME EXPLICARTE!". Jimmy cayó a sus rodillas, con lágrimas cayendo de su rostro como cascada mientras daba un golpe al suelo de sueño.  
  
"¡No! ¡No tienes que explicarme nada! ¡Rompimos! ¡Y eso es todo! No tengo más tiempo para perder, tengo que ir con mis amigos punk a un concierto. Adió--".  
  
Jimmy la interrumpió.  
  
"¡Espera! ¿Qué tal si te doy algo que nadie más puede?" preguntó Jimmy desesperadamente.  
  
"¿Qué quieres decir con eso?". Punk Cindy estaba confundida.  
  
Se limpió las lágrimas, la alcanzó, puso sus brazos en su cintura y la besó. El beso era largo. Por alguna razón, ella se dejó hacer. Cuando él se apartó, ella estaba perpleja.  
  
"Te amo, Cindy" dijo Jimmy.  
  
El look "con estilo" de Cindy de repente cambió a una Cindy normal. El sueño había terminado.  
  
Jimmy se despertó.  
  
"¿Amor verdadero?". Comprobó eso, mientras se sentaba en su cama. Estaba en el suelo cuando se había desmayado.  
  
"¡Por aquí, doctor! ¡Por favor! ¡Venga rápido!".  
  
Él escuchó la voz de su preocupada madre. El doctor la estaba siguiendo, mientras ella subía las escaleras.  
  
"¡Mamá! ¿Qué estás haciendo?" preguntó Jimmy cuando corrió fuera de su habitación.  
  
"¡Cariño! ¡Estás bien! ¡Estaba tan preocupada!" dijo Judy. Abrazó fuertemente a su hijo.  
  
El doctor le habló a Jimmy.  
  
"Tu madre me hablo acerca de tu problema. Ella dijo que estabas inconsciente ayer. Y que hoy te desmayaste. ¿Es eso cierto, jovencito?" preguntó el doctor.  
  
"Sí, es cierto, Dr. Silverman. No tengo idea de qué ocurrió. Sentí como si mi cuerpo estuviera pesado. Y después, estaba débil. Eso me ocurrió también ayer" respondió Jimmy.  
  
"Ya veo... Bueno, te recetaré unas pastillas" dijo el Dr. Silverman.  
  
"¿Pastillas? Qu-Oiga, espere, doctor. Soy un genio, sé todo acerca de pastillas. Sólo déjeme los ingredientes para armarlas" dijo un confiado Jimmy.  
  
"Sí, pero no son las pastillas que tú crees. Es una vitamina. Verás, creo que te falta energía. Y si quieres ir a la escuela, no puedes ir con tus propias pastillas caseras, eso sería contra la ley y tú podrías ser expulsado" explicó el doctor.  
  
"Bueno, creo que tiene razón. Déjele la receta a mi madre. Ella comprará el remedio. Si me discupan, tengo algo importante que hacer" dijo Jimmy.  
  
Y con eso, corrió escaleras abajo y caminó hacia la puerta.


	3. 3 Obstaculos

Aviso: No soy dueño de Jimmy Neutron. Jimmy Neutron y todos los personajes son marca registrada de DNA Productions y Nickelodeon.  
  
Nota del autor: En caso de que no lo notaran, Dr. Silverman era un psicólogo en la película "La Máscara" (1994) interpretado por Ben Stein, la misma persona cuyo nombre estaba en un episodio de Jimmy Neutron, "Un Niño Normal", junto a etiquetas que decían 'Mono Baboso', 'Normal', y 'Albert Einstein'. Además, hizo la voz del hiper-pagado payaso en el episodio "Hipno-Cumpleaños a t".  
  
- CAPÍTULO 3 - "Obstáculos"  
  
Retrospectiva Continuada  
  
La escuela, 3 de la tarde. Cindy caminaba a su casa con Libby.  
  
"¡Es un completo imbécil y ahora lo odio!" dijo una enojada Cindy.  
  
"¿Estás segura de que quieres hablar así de Jimmy?" preguntó una aún perpleja Libby.  
  
"¡Estoy 99 por ciento segura! ¡A él no le importo!" respondió Cindy. "Además, es obvio. Me cansé. Quién sabe que es lo que ha estado haciendo todo el tiempo que estuve preocupada por él. ¿Tú sabes? Apuesto a que estuvo todo el tiempo en su... estúpido laboratorio haciendo... cosas psicóticas y locas que siempre fallan y... y... ¿Sabes qué? No más un problema para mí. ". Cuando ella dijo eso, su cara cambió de enojada a triste. Lágrimas cayeron de su rostro.  
  
"¿Qué pasa con el otro 1 por ciento?" dijo Libby, tratando de confortarla.  
  
"Qu-¿El otro 1 por ciento? N-No lo sé. Creo que puedo averiguarlo, pero sabes que un 99 por ciento es excelente... bueno, eso era una cosa que el dijo una vez. Cuando era la persona que conocí." dijo Cindy.  
  
"Era un 95... Pero sí, ¿cuál es la diferencia? Sigue siendo un excelente... Mira, niña, tal vez deberías ir a su casa y hablar con él, intentarlo al menos. Sabes, cuando él llego a su laboratorio ayer y en su Auto Flotante, vi una expresión en su cara, que no me gustó demasiado..." dijo Libby.  
  
"¿Qué tipo de expresión?" preguntó Cindy.  
  
"Como destruída, estallada... No quiso tampoco hablar del asunto... ni con Sheen y Carl, sabes que son sus mejores amigos. Dijo que no estaba de humor o algo, ¿y notaste que hoy no fue a la escuela?" respondió Libby.  
  
"Bueno... No, estaba en otro tipo de cosas para notar eso. Además, no compartimos más nuestras clases. Hasta nuestros salones son diferentes. Es un total desastre, ¡y él es un total desastre también!" dijo Cindy, más triste.  
  
"Estoy segura de que no querías dejarlo..." dijo Libby.  
  
"No, pero tuve que hacerlo..." dijo Cindy y se tomó un suspiro largo. "Verás, no es el mismo. No es la dulce, generosa, preocupada persona que conocí. Es un total desastre ahora. Un estúpido, inútil, bueno-para-nada.... Bueno, ya tienes la idea. No sé ni siquiera si es un genio. Porque no sé si los genios hacen cosas como éstas. Me arrojó a mí primero. Como basura. Como a un zorrillo." dijo Cindy, intentando parar de llorar. "¿Sabe qué? Hablemos sobre otra cosa. No quiero recordar nada más sobre él".  
  
"Está bien, Cindy. ¿De qué quieres hablar entonces?" dijo Libby.  
  
"Bueno, estaba en la escuela... y conocí a este muchacho..." dijo Cindy, mostrándole una foto a Libby, así como su rostro triste se había ido, cambiando a uno de oreja a oreja.  
  
"¡Wow! ¿Es él de tu salón de clases o algo?" preguntó Libby, mirando la foto y olvidándose de Jimmy.  
  
"Sí... y él es tan lindo. No es muy listo, pero es "cool". Igual que Nick." dijo Cindy.  
  
"Sí, bueno, Nick se mudo a otra ciudad, como esta chica, Betty. Cuando descubrió que estabas con Jimmy, se sintió mal y huyó como una rata." dijo Libby, riéndose un poco.  
  
"Si, cuando Betty descubrió lo mismo, ella huyó también" dijo Cindy, pero ella no se rió.  
  
"¿Y cuál es su nombre?" preguntó Libby.  
  
"Su nombre es Paul Sanders. También es llamado 'La Roca'." dijo Cindy.  
  
"¡Y en qué forma! ¡Mira sus músculos! ¿Está trabajando en un gimnasio o algo así?" preguntó Libby.  
  
"No, es más bien un punk. ¿Ves? Su pelo. Sus anillos. Y está tatuado. Aquí... aquí... y... aquí..." respondió Cindy, indicándole a Libby los tatuajes en la foto.  
  
"¡Espera un minuto, niña! ¿Un punk? ¿Y vas a salir a divertirte con un punk? No creo que debas hacer eso" dijo Libby.  
  
"¿Por qué? ¿Qué quieres decir?" preguntó Cindy.  
  
"Si él es un punk, te volverás una punk. Y tendrás que usar esos tatuajes y anillos. ¡BLARGH!" dijo una disgustada Libby.  
  
"¡Ah, por favor!" dijo Cindy, riéndose. "¿Estás bromeando? Me conoces, no soy alguien muy fácil de manipular" dijo Cindy.  
  
"Ya lo sé. Pero te advierto, niña. Si vas a salir por ahí con él, vas a tener que ser como él" dijo Libby.  
  
Cindy miró a Libby y vio en sus ojos que estaba un poco preocupada.  
  
"Está bien, Libby, me las arreglaré desde aquí. ¿Quieres quedarte y pasar la noche conmigo?" preguntó Cindy.  
  
"Claro, ¿por qué no?" respondió Libby.  
  
-  
  
Jimmy fue a la escuela para intentar alcanzar a Cindy, pero llegó muy tarde. Las puertas de la escuela estaban cerradas. Además todos se habían ido.  
  
"¡Maldición! ¿Por qué no usé el Auto Flotante? ¡Oh, sí, claro! Necesitaba gasolina." pensó Jimmy.  
  
De repente, sintió que alguien estaba detrás de él.  
  
Jimmy volteó. Vio enfrente de él un muchacho de su altura, cabello puntiagudo, pantalones y campera de cuero. Sus brazos musculosos mostraban un surtido de tatuajes y sus anillos estaban en sus orejas, labios y nariz. Y algunos también en sus cejas.  
  
"Oye, viejo. ¿Viste a una chica rubia, baja?" dijo el hombre.  
  
"No, todos se fueron. ¡Espera! ¿Chica rubia?" dijo Jimmy.  
  
"Sí, su nombre es Suzie... no, Cindy." dijo el hombre, tratando de recordar.  
  
"Se acaba de ir, y por el tiempo que tengo aquí, creo que se fue hace como 23 minutos" dijo Jimmy.  
  
"¿Ajá?" dijo el hombre, desconcertado, tratando de seguir las palabras de Jimmy.  
  
"¿Qué es lo que quieres exactamente? ¿Quién eres?" preguntó Jimmy.  
  
"Bueno, verás, soy Paul Sanders, la gente me llama 'La Roca'" dijo el hombre. "Y como que, estaba buscándola a ella. Es una chica muy hermosa y es lista, ¿sabes a lo que me refiero? ¿Y quién eres tú, igualmente, como que, su novio o algo así?".  
  
"No, no soy su novio. Quiero decir, no lo soy más. Rompimos... bueno, en cierta forma, ella me dejó." dijo un triste Jimmy.  
  
"Oh, eso es feo, viejo... Bueno, debo irme. ¡Luego!" dijo el hombre, Paul.  
  
"Sí, claro. ¡Luego!" dijo Jimmy.  
  
Jimmy estaba a punto de irse cuando se dio cuenta de algo.  
  
"¡Esperen un minuto!" pensó él. "Creo que vi a ese tipo de gente antes. ¡Por supuesto! ¡Son punks! ¿Y este chico dijo que Cindy es una chica hermosa y lista?? ¡Oh, no! ¡Mi sueño se está haciendo realidad! ¡Se va a volver una punk también! ¡Debo detenerla!".  
  
Jimmy corrió lo más rápido que pudo para intentar llegar a la casa de Cindy primero. Pero vio una motocicleta en la calle y estacionada en frente de la casa de Cindy. Además, vio a Cindy y a ese hombre, Paul, sentados en las escaleras y riendo mutuamente.  
  
"Debo hablar con ella, ¡y rápido!" dijo Jimmy. 


	4. 4 Discusion

Aviso: No soy dueño de Jimmy Neutron. Jimmy Neutron y todos los personajes son marca registrada de DNA Productions y Nickelodeon.  
  
- CAPÍTULO 4 - "Discusión"  
  
Retrospectiva continuada  
  
Jimmy se acercó a Cindy y a Paul.  
  
"Oye, ¿qué demonios estás haciendo con mi chica?" Jimmy pregunto, caminando hacia ellos, furioso.  
  
"¡Wow, wow! ¿Disculpa, viejo? ¿Tu chica?! ¿No acabas de decir recientemente que ella rompió contigo, sabes a lo que me refiero?". Paul estaba confundido, dejando salir una nerviosa sonrisa y apartándose.  
  
"Bueno, bueno, bueno... ¡si no es el Señor A-Mí-Me-Importa!!" dijo Cindy, sarcásticamente, parándose en frente de Jimmy, sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. "Y para tu información, él viene conmigo a un recital punk aquí en el Estadio de Retroville!".  
  
"Oh, no, ¡no lo harás!" gritó Jimmy. "¿Y qué clase de chica eres?! ¿Rompiste conmigo y entonces me dejas por otro hombre?!"  
  
"¡Sí, claro! ¡Tú harías lo mismo si te sintieras totalmente solo por meses!" dijo Cindy, enojada.  
  
Paul se quedó mirándolos, cómo discutían. No dijo una sola palabra.  
  
"Bueno, siento mucho todo eso, ¿está bien?" dijo Jimmy, tratando de disculparse.  
  
"¿Ah, sí? Bueno, ¡esto no va a ningún lado!" dijo Cindy.  
  
"¡Por supuesto que esto no va a ningun lado por tu cabeza de algodón y tus oídos sordos!!" dijo Jimmy, más enojado, sin pensar en ninguna de sus palabras.  
  
Cindy estaba sorprendida por ese comentario, así que su expresión facial cayó por un segundo.  
  
"¿Así que para eso viniste? ¿Para decirme que soy sorda y que tengo cabeza de algodón, eh?". Cindy estaba estallando. "¿Ahora es mi culpa, eh? ¡¿Eso es lo que tratas de decirme?!?! ¿ES POR ESO?".  
  
"No, ¡no es eso! Iba a decirte algo importante, ¿pero sabes qué? ¡Tienes razón!" dijo Jimmy. "No me importa. ¡Te odio, Cindy Vortex! ¡Te odio! Ve con tu amigo punk. ¡No me importa! ¡Ya no me importa! ¡Tienes razón en eso! ¡Siempre tienes razón en todo, sabes! ¡No quiero volver a verte nunca!". Se estaba yendo, con lágrimas goteando de su rostro.  
  
Cindy estaba más que sorprendida. Estaba lastimada. Realmente lastimada. Y por alguna razón, ella intentó detenerlo.  
  
"P-Pero, Jimm-".  
  
"¡VETE AL CUERNO!" gritó Jimmy, interrumpiendo.  
  
Cindy comenzó a llorar. Paul, que estaba viendo la escena entera, se enojó. No por los gritos de Jimmy, sino porque vio a Cindy llorar y no pudo aguantarlo.  
  
"Ahora, ¡espera un minuto, viejo! ¿Cómo te atreves a insultar a esa joven dama?" Paul preguntó, alcanzando a Jimmy.  
  
"¿Qué quieres ahora, punk?" dijo Jimmy, más enojado. "¡Ve con ella, no me importa! ¡Ya no es mi chica!".  
  
"Oye, ¡no me hables así, nerd!" dijo Paul, realmente enojado.  
  
"¿Qué acabas de decirme? Nerd, ¿eh?".  
  
Ahora Jimmy estaba estallando. Sin pensarlo, tiró un golpe a la cara de Paul. Paul estaba sangrando.  
  
"¡Demonios! ¡Eres bueno, amigo!" Paul gritó, cubriéndose la nariz. "¡Ahora me las pagarás, sabes a lo que me refiero!".  
  
Paul agarró a Jimmy por el cuello de la remera y estaba a punto de tirarle un golpe, cuando...  
  
"¡BASTA! ¡Basta, por favor!" gritó Cindy, desesperada, corriendo en ayuda. "¡Neutron! ¡Lárgate! Paul, ven a mi casa así puedo curarte la nariz."  
  
"¡Nos veremos en la escuela mañana, hombre!" dijo Paul, amenazando a Jimmy y siguiendo a Cindy a su casa.  
  
"¡Qué bueno que ya no me llamas nerd, punk!" dijo Jimmy, sarcásticamente.  
  
Paul se volvió loco. Trató de continuar la pelea, pero Cindy lo detuvo.  
  
"¡Neutron! ¡Dije que te largaras! ¡Vete!" gritó Cindy.  
  
Jimmy se dirigió a su casa. Su madre estaba viendo toda la pelea.  
  
"Cariño, ¿qué pasó allá afuera?" preguntó ella.  
  
Pero no hubo respuesta. Subió las escaleras, cerró la puerta y se acostó en su cama. Empezó a llorar. Goddard entró a su habitación.  
  
"Lo arruiné todo, Goddard. Le dije que la odiaba, ¡que no quería verla nunca más!" dijo Jimmy, llorando más. "Sé que la lastimé, pero sé que también la amo... muy en el fondo la amo, Goddard...".  
  
Goddard comenzó a gemir en señal de entendimiento.  
  
"¡Pero todo esto es culpa de ese punk! ¡Cuando lo vea mañana, va a sufrir! ¡Oh, sí!".  
  
Jimmy estaba enojado. Y quería venganza.  
  
Goddard sacudió su cabeza en señal de desacuerdo. Pero Jimmy estaba demasiado ocupado en planear su venganza para notar eso. 


	5. 5 Venganza

Aviso: No soy dueño de Jimmy Neutron. Jimmy Neutron y todos los personajes son marca registrada de DNA Productions y Nickelodeon.  
  
- CAPÍTULO 5 - "Venganza"  
  
Al día siguiente, Jimmy no fue a la escuela, pero se paró enfrente de ésta exactamente a las 3 de la tarde para esperar a Paul.  
  
Paul, quien, por alguna razón, se olvidó acerca de la pelea del día anterior, caminaba solo. No había señal alguna de Cindy, pero no le importó por un segundo. Pensó que probablemente estaría con sus amigas.  
  
"¡Oye, punk!" gritó Jimmy.  
  
Paul se volteó y vio a Jimmy. Su furia empezó a crecer.  
  
"¿Qué quieres, viejo?!" dijo Paul, y entonces, lo recordó. "¡Ah, sí! ¡Quieres algo de acción, sabes a lo que me refiero!".  
  
"¡Eso mismo!" dijo Jimmy. "¡Ven y averígualo!".  
  
Cuando Jimmy dijo esto, corrió hacia la calle. Paul lo siguió. Entoces, toda la gente de la escuela notó que había una pelea y los siguió y formó un círculo cerca de Jimmy y Paul.  
  
Sheen y Carl también estaban ahí. Pero Libby y Cindy no lo estaban. Pero ellos no lo notaron.  
  
El estrés entre Jimmy y Paul empezó a crecer, y su furia estaba hasta el límite.  
  
"Voy a golpearte tan fuerte que tu cara no será reconocida" dijo Paul, mostrando un puño.  
  
"Quisiera ver eso" dijo Jimmy, con una risa sarcástica.  
  
Paul lanzó un golpe al rostro de Jimmy, pero para sorpresa del público, Jimmy no se movió. El golpe fue directo a su rostro, y Jimmy lo sintió. Pero por alguna razón, el golpe no era lo suficientemente bueno, porque Jimmy estaba aún parado, y no había señal de sangre en su rostro.  
  
"¿Eso es todo lo que tienes?" preguntó Jimmy, más sarcástico. "Déjame mostrarte cómo se hace esto".  
  
Lanzó un puñetazo directamente al rostro de Paul. Y Paul, quien no se movió, lo recibió. El puñetazo era tan fuerte, que la fuerza lo hizo caer al suelo. Y su cara empezó a sangrar.  
  
"¡Eres bueno! ¡Realmente bueno para ser nerd!" dijo Paul.  
  
Y con eso, se levantó, y rápidamente, pateó a Jimmy en el estómago y le dio un codazo en la nuca. Ahora Jimmy había caído al suelo. Pero para sorpresa de toda la gente, y Paul, se levantó rápidamente. El público comenzó a alentar a Jimmy, por su resistencia. Paul estaba desconcertado. No podía creer todo esto. Pero no había tiempo para creer. Jimmy lo tomó por el cuello, con una llave inglesa.  
  
"¿Te rindes?" Jimmy preguntó.  
  
"¡UNGH! ¡No!" dijo Paul.  
  
"¿Te rindes?" Jimmy preguntó de nuevo, presionando el cuello de Paul aún más. "¿Vas a dejar a Cindy en paz?".  
  
Cuando Paul escuchó el nombre de Cindy, algo se activó en él, y con una increíble fuerza, lanzó a Jimmy violentamente al suelo. La gente cerca y Paul no solamente escuchó una rotura de alguno de los huesos de Jimmy, tambien escucharon un destrozo también. Entonces, todos se dieron cuenta. Jimmy había hecho trampa.  
  
"Uno de tus inventos de nerd, ¿eh?" Paul dijo. "¡Eres un cobarde! Sabías cuál era mi fuerza, así que decidiste protegerte con eso, ¿sabes a lo que me refiero?".  
  
Jimmy no contestó. Estuvo inconciente por un tiempo. Pero entonces se despertó. Y comprobó que su invento estaba roto. Hizo una vergonzoza sonrisa y entonces vio a Paul haciéndole un gesto de enojado, con sus brazos sobre su pecho. Y una sonrisa macabra.  
  
Paul entonces alcanzó a Jimmy y empezó a ahorcarlo.  
  
"¡VAMOS! ¡DILO! ¡ERES UN COBARDE! ¿USASTE UNO DE TUS INVENTOS PARA PELEAR?" le gritó Paul a Jimmy.  
  
Jimmy casi no podía hablar porque estaba siendo ahorcado. Pero pronto se dio cuenta de que la pelea había terminado.  
  
"Sí... ¡UGH! LO... ¡LO ADMITO! YO USÉ... UNO DE MIS INVENTOS... ¡Y FALL"!" gritó Jimmy.  
  
El público empezó a silbar a Jimmy en señal de decepción.  
  
"¡DEBES ADMITIR QUE ERES UN COBARDE! ¡DILO!" gritó Paul, dando más presión al cuello de Jimmy.  
  
"¡UGH! LO... LO... ¡LO ADMITO!" gritó Jimmy con lágrimas en sus ojos. "SOY UN... SOY UN... ¡SOY UN COBARDE!".  
  
Toda la gente cerca tragó saliva.  
  
"¡DEBES ADMITIR QUE ERES UN NERD! ¡AHORA, DILO!" gritó Paul otra vez, dando más y más presión al cuello de Jimmy.  
  
"YO... ¡UGH! YO... ¡SOY UN NERD! ¡UN COBARDED! ¡UN NERD! ¡AHORA, POR FAVOR, DÉJAME IR!" gritó Jimmy, su rostro estaba rojo por la presión y el dolor que estaba sufriendo era más grande.  
  
"¡UNA MÁS Y TE DEJARÉ IR! ¡NO ME LLAMARÁS 'PUNK'! ¡TE REFERIRÁS A MÍ COMO 'SEÑOR'! ¡DILO!" gritó Paul.  
  
"ME... ME REFERIRÉ A TÍ COMO... COMO... ¡'SEÑOR'! NO... NO VOLVERÉ A LLAMARTE 'PUNK'... ¡NUNCA MÁS!" gritó Jimmy, su rostro aún rojo.  
  
"Bien, te dejaré ir" dijo Paul, y dejó a sus manos liberar el cuello de Jimmy. "Pero primero," dijo, "¡aquí hay algo con lo que me recordarás el resto de tu patética existencia!".  
  
Se puso detrás de Jimmy y con un movimiento rápido, tiró de los calzones de Jimmy.  
  
Toda la gente cerca incluyendo a Sheen y a Carl empezaron a reír. La risa era alta.  
  
Jimmy miró a su alrededor y entonces, se levantó, dijo adiós a todos y comenzó a caminar hacia su casa.  
  
"¡Adiós, nerdito!" Paul gritó.  
  
"Adiós... señor..." Jimmy susurró.  
  
"¡No puedo escucharte!" Paul gritó.  
  
"¡ADI"S, SEÑOR!" gritó Jimmy.  
  
Toda la gente se rio de eso y entonces, cada uno fue en dirección a sus casas. 


	6. 6 Adios a todo

Aviso: No soy dueño de Jimmy Neutron. Jimmy Neutron y todos los personajes son marca registrada de DNA Productions y Nickelodeon.  
  
- CAPÍTULO 6 - "Adiós a todo"  
  
"¡DEBES ADMITIR QUE ERES UN COBARDE! ¡DILO!"  
  
"¡UGH! LO... LO... ¡LO ADMITO! SOY UN... SOY UN... ¡SOY UN COBARDE!"  
  
¡NO ME LLAMARÁS 'PUNK'! ¡TE REFERIRÁS A MÍ COMO 'SEÑOR'! ¡DILO!  
  
"ME... ME REFERIRÉ A TÍ COMO... COMO... ¡'SEÑOR'! NO... NO VOLVERÉ A LLAMARTE 'PUNK'... ¡NUNCA MÁS!"  
  
"¡Adiós, nerdito!"  
  
"¡ADI"S, SEÑOR!"  
  
Jimmy recordó esas palabras otra vez, mientras estaba encerrado en su laboratorio. Por semanas, no volvió a ver la luz otra vez. Por semanas, no volvió a ver a sus padres otra vez. Por semanas, no volvió a ver a sus amigos, o supuestamente llamados 'amigos'. Por semanas, no volvió a ver a Cindy.  
  
Estaba solamente con su compañero, Goddard. Y con sus inventos. Y su cerebro. Ese cerebro que empezó a pensar.  
  
"Mis inventos... mis inventos me hicieron lo que soy ahora." Jimmy susurró en sus pensamientos.  
  
Se levantó. No más enroscado en una bola, en posición fetal.  
  
"No, no puedo destruírlos. Ellos me hicieron lo que soy ahora, pero no son responsables. Yo soy responsable. Por mís acciones. ¡Por mis estúpidas acciones!" dijo él, y se sentó en una de sus sillas intentando no llorar, pero las lágrimas ya habían salido de sus ojos.  
  
Continuó.  
  
"Por mis estúpidas acciones..." lloró. "Por mis estúpidas acciones, no tengo amigos... no tengo el apoyo de mis padres... no tengo novia... y ahora... ¡soy un cobarde!" dijo, mientras contaba todo eso con sus dedos.  
  
Jimmy miró a Goddard.  
  
"Goddard, ¡muéstrame las opciones de nuevo, como antes!" ordenó él.  
  
"DISCÚLPATE CON CINDY. QUIZÁS TE DE UNA OPORTUNIDAD MÁS" mostró Goddard en pantalla.  
  
Jimmy entonces recordó lo que había dicho. 'No, Goddard, ella se dio por vencida conmigo... se dio por vencida conmigo...'  
  
"ENCUENTRA OTRA CHICA" mostró Goddard.  
  
Jimmy recordó de nuevo lo que había dicho. 'No es fácil. Betty se mudó de Retroville a otra ciudad. Y a la única persona que quiero es a Cindy... quiero es a Cindy...'  
  
"MÚDATE A OTRA CIUDAD, ERES UN ADULTO. ELLA TE EXTRAÑAR" mostró Goddard.  
  
Jimmy entonces recordó lo que había dicho. 'Esa sería la última cosa que podría hacer... la última cosa que podría hacer...'  
  
Y por alguna razón, recordó...  
  
"¡Adiós, nerdito!"  
  
"¡ADI"S, SEÑOR!"  
  
"¡ESO ES!" gritó él, antes de que Goddard pudiera mostrar la última opción.  
  
Goddard gimoteó tratando de decirle a Jimmy de que estaba equivocado.  
  
"Goddard, no tengo alternativa," Jimmy dijo tristemente. "Y perdona que diga esto, pero tú eres el que está equivocado, chico. Nadie me extrañará. Ni siquiera Cindy. Tendré que mudarme a otro lugar, así puedo continuar con mi vida".  
  
El perro mecánico al fin entendió.  
  
"Puedes venir conmigo si quieres. De otra forma, puedes quedarte aquí con mis padres. Es tu decisión, chico." dijo Jimmy, mientras palmeaba la cabeza de metal de Goddard.  
  
Goddard ladró y movió su cola.  
  
"¿ESTÁS BROMEANDO? YO VOY CONTIGO" la pantalla de Goddard mostró.  
  
"¡Ese es mi perro!" Jimmy dijo sonriéndole a Goddard, y le dio un abrazo.  
  
"Sabes, chico, voy a extrañar este lugar" dijo sollozando. "Voy a extrañar mi vida aquí en Retroville".  
  
Goddard gimoteó estando de acuerdo.  
  
"¡Tiempo de empezar una nueva vida!" dijo Jimmy, mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas. 


	7. 7 Me voy

Aviso: No soy dueño de Jimmy Neutron. Jimmy Neutron y todos los personajes son marca registrada de DNA Productions y Nickelodeon.  
  
- CAPÍTULO 7 - "Me voy"  
  
Jimmy salió de su laboratorio, y se dirigió a la puerta trasera de su casa, seguido por Goddard.  
  
Su madre, Judy, estaba en la cocina preparando la cena. Estaba colocando algunos platos en la mesa. Pero cuando vio a Jimmy, dejó caer un plato al suelo. Un pequeño destrozo se escuchó así como las lágrimas cayeron del rostro de Judy. No podía creer lo que veía.  
  
"¡Jimmy! ¡Oh, hijo! ¡Estoy feliz de verte otra vez!" dijo Judy y corrió hacia Jimmy y le dio un abrazo. "¿Dónde te habías metido? ¡Estaba tan preocupada! ¡No me dijiste nada!"  
  
"Mamá, tomé una decisión. Y es terminante. Me voy." dijo Jimmy con el rostro triste mezclado con enojo.  
  
"¿Q-Qué?!?". Judy ahora no podía creer lo que escuchaba, y las lágrimas no se detuvieron.  
  
"Ya lo escuchaste. Me voy de Retroville" Jimmy dijo mientras caminaba en dirección al salón comedor.  
  
"¡No puedes irte!" Judy gritó. "¡Ni siquiera tienes 18! ¡Eres muy joven!".  
  
"Eso es sólo una excusa. Y para tu información, tengo 18 ahora. ¡Mi cumpleaños fue el domingo!" dijo Jimmy.  
  
Judy estaba perpleja. Observó el calendario y buscó el cumpleaños de Jimmy. Tenía razón. Por supuesto, él era un genio.  
  
"¿Y adónde vas a ir?" preguntó Judy.  
  
"No estoy totalmente seguro. Sólo vine a empacar mis cosas" dijo Jimmy, y se fue.  
  
Sin saber qué era lo que pasaba en la cocina, Hugh estaba sentado en el sofá, bebiendo Mora Flora y mirando Omni-Pulpo 2. Entonces vio a Jimmy, porque le estaba bloqueando la televisión.  
  
"¡Oye, Jimbo! Muchacho, te ves mal... errr... ¿podrías correrte a un lado, así puedo ver la televisión?" preguntó Hugh.  
  
"Seguro..." dijo Jimmy, y tomó un largo respiro. "¡Imbécil! ¡Idiota! ¡Estúpido descuidado!" dijo entonces en murmullos, y corrió las escaleras, siempre seguido por Goddard.  
  
Peor Hugh estaba muy ocupado en su programa de televisión que no escuchó todas esas palabras.  
  
"¡Hugh! ¡Nuestro hijo nos abandona!" gritó Judy corriendo de la cocina.  
  
"¡Eso es genial, cariño!" dijo Hugh, más interesado en la tele. "¿Podrías ponerme más palomitas?" dijo, y le dio el plato a Judy.  
  
Judy estaba tan perpleja, que se volvió furiosa. No podía creer lo que su esposo estaba diciendo. Pensó que no le importaba. Así que le rompió el plato en la cabeza.  
  
"¡C-Con extra-queso!" dijo Hugh, y entonces se desmayó.  
  
Judy se tomó un largo respiro y entonces, corrió las escaleras. Se dirigió a la habitación de Jimmy. Pero para su sorpresa, Jimmy no estaba más allí. Y su habitación entera estaba vacía. Hasta el baño desapareció.  
  
De pronto, escuchó el sonido de un choete.  
  
Alcanzó la puerta de la casa justo a tiempo para ver el cohete. Jimmy estaba en el cohete con Goddard. Se fue.  
  
La desesperación llegó a Judy. Cayó sobre sus rodillas y comenzó a llorar muy alto. Tan alto que los vecinos corrieron hacia ella. Los Wheezer, los Vortex, los Estevez, los Folfax, todos ellos estaban enfrente de Judy. Sheen, Carl, Libby y Cindy no estaban ahí, porque se encontraban en la Dulcería.  
  
Todos vieron a Judy llorar. Y el Sr. Wheezer preguntó primero.  
  
"¿Qué ocurrió, Sra. Neutron?".  
  
"¡Mi hijo se fue! ¡Dejó la casa!" dijo Judy, y se conformó a sí misma en una bola y más lágrimas salieron de su rostro como cascada.  
  
Todos tragaron saliva.  
  
"¿Jimmy Neutron se fue? ¡No puedo creerlo!" dijo la Sra. Estevez.  
  
"¡Yo tampoco!" dijo el Sr. Vortex.  
  
"¡Pobre Judy!" dijo el Sr. Estevez.  
  
"¡Pobre la Sra. Nerdtron!" dijo la Sra. Vortex.  
  
Todos se quedaron mirándola, pero luego, continuaron.  
  
"¡Pobre Judy!" dijo el Sr. Folfax.  
  
"¡No puedo creer semejante cosa!" dijo la Sra. Wheezer.  
  
La discusión fue más y más alta. Justo a tiempo, Hugh se despertó. Un chichón se veía en su cabeza.  
  
"¡AW! ¡Mi cabeza! ¿Qué ocurrió?" dijo, y se levantó. "Oh, ¡la tele!". Miró la televisión por segundos y entonces hizo una pausa. "¡Esperen! ¡No puedo escuchar nada con todo ese ruido!".  
  
Entonces se dirigió a la puerta de la casa.  
  
"Bueno, bueno, ¿dónde es el incendio?" dijo.  
  
Todos apuntaron a Judy.  
  
"¡¡Corazoncito!!!" dijo Hugh y corrió en su ayuda. "¡Qué ocurre! ¡Dime! ¿Estás bien?".  
  
"¡Mi hijo se fue! ¡Dejó la casa!" dijo Judy, repitiendo lo que había dicho antes, perpleja y llorando.  
  
Hugh la miró y luego miró a sus vecinos. Por fin se dio cuenta.  
  
"¡No! ¡No! ¡Esto no puede ser! ¿Mi Jimbo se fue? ¿Se fue? Oh, ¡dios mío!". Hugh entonces comenzó a llorar.  
  
Sheen y Carl llegaron a escena.  
  
"Oye, Carl, ¡mira! ¡Algo ocurrió en casa de Jimmy! ¡Mis padres están ahí!" dijo Sheen, apuntando a la multitud.  
  
"¡Mis padres están ahí también! ¡Mamá! ¡Papá! ¿Qué ocurrió?" dijo Carl, corriendo y saludando a sus padres. 


	8. 8 Organizacion

Aviso: No soy dueño de Jimmy Neutron. Jimmy Neutron y todos los personajes son marca registrada de DNA Productions y Nickelodeon.  
  
- CAPÍTULO 8 - "Organización"  
  
"¿QUÉ?!? ¿JIMMY SE FUE?? ¡¡NOOOOOOOO!!". Sheen gritó esto, y comenzó a llorar.  
  
"¡ESTO ES TERRIBLE!" Carl gritó y cayó a sus rodillas, llorando como bebé.  
  
"Está bien, cariño" dijo la Sra. Wheezer. Entonces le dio su inhalador.  
  
Judy y Hugh aún estaban llorando. Sus vecinos intentaron confortarlos, pero nada dio resultado. Decidieron llevarlos a su casa. Allí, algunos intentaron hablar, y algunos se volvieron hacia Sheen y Carl.  
  
"¿Qué?" Sheen preguntó, mirando a todos y limpiando sus lágrimas.  
  
"¡Los dos saben!" dijo la Sra. Vortex.  
  
"Los dos son amigos de Jimmy, ¡así que los dos deben saben por qué Jimmy se fue!" dijo el Sr. Estevez.  
  
Sheen y Carl se miraron mutuamente y entonces, se volvieron a la multitud. Los miraban a ellos con gestos enojados.  
  
"Bueno... él tuvo una pequeña..." Carl comenzó.  
  
"¡Sí, con un muchacho llamado Paul Sanders! ¡Es genial! ¡Ultra-asombroso!" dijo Sheen. Pero luego miró a la multitud y cerró la boca.  
  
"¿Una pelea?!? ¿Mi pobre Jimmy tuvo una pelea?!?" gritó Judy en desesperación, y luego regresó a lo que estaba haciendo, llorando.  
  
"¡Digannos todo!" gritó el Sr. Folfax, y cruzó sus brazos en su pecho, con gesto enojado hacia Sheen y Carl.  
  
Sheen y Carl explicaron todo con detalles. Ellos estaban ahí. Ellos estaban viendo la pelea. Ellos les contaron cada movida hecha. También el destrozo y el invento que falló. Además les contaron que Jimmy gritaba que era un cobarde, que era un nerd, pero por órdenes de Paul. Y les contaron que se rieron porque Paul estiró la ropa interior de Jimmy.  
  
La Sra. Vortex sonrió macabramente y casi se ríe, imaginando acerca de Paul estirando la ropa interior de Jimmy, pero el Sr. Vortex puso una mano en su boca, y para su bien.  
  
"Intentamos hablar con Jimmy, pero todo el tiempo estaba encerrado en su laboratorio" Sheen explicó.  
  
"'Váyanse' decía todo el tiempo. 'Ya no son mis amigos' decía también" Carl explicó.  
  
"¡DEBERÍAN ESTAR AVERGONZADOS DE USTEDES MISMOS! ¿¡MI POBRE JIMMY NECESITABA SU AYUDA Y USTEDES SE REÍAN DE ÉL?! ¿QUÉ ESPERABAN? ¿UNA BIENVENIDA?" Judy gritó. Había escuchado cada palabra, a pesar del hecho de que lloraba muy fuertemente.  
  
Sheen y Carl bajaron sus cabezas.  
  
"¡Lo lamentamos, Sra. Neutron!" ambos dijeron en unísono, tratando de disculparse.  
  
"¡No merecemos ser amigos de Jimmy!!" Carl gritó y comenzó a llorar. Sheen se unió a él.  
  
"¡Perdónennos, por favor!".  
  
"No hay tiempo para eso. Debemos saber por qué Jimmy se fue, ¿quién está conmigo?" dijo el Sr. Estevez.  
  
Toda la multitud levantó su mano en señal de acuerdo.  
  
"Bien. Esto es lo que haremos. Sr. y Sra. Vortex, sugiero que se queden aquí con los Neutron. Sr. y Sra. Wheezer, y Carl y Sheen, vayan al lugar donde Jimmy hace sus inventos. Sr. y Sra. Folfax, por favor, vengan con nosotros. ¡Vamos, señores, muévanse! ¡Ay, caramba!" gritó el Sr. Estevez.  
  
Cuando dijo eso, todos tomaron posiciones. El sr. Estevez, su esposa y los Folfax fueron escaleras arriba a la habitación de Jimmy. Los Vortex respiraron hondo y se quedaron con los Neutron, tratando de confortarlos. Mientras tanto, Sheen estaba con los Wheezer.  
  
"¡Qué bien! ¡Estamos en una ultra-misión!" Sheen grito. "¡Vamos, siganme los buenos!"  
  
"¡P-pero Sheen! ¡Espera! No podemos entrar al laboratorio de Jimmy. Está cerrado con esa cosa del DNA." dijo Carl.  
  
"Mmmh... tienes razón. Te diré qué hacer. ve a su habitación e intenta encontrar si hay algún cabello de Jimmy. Yo me quedaré aquí, con tus padres, haciéndoles companía" Sheen dijo.  
  
"¿Y por qué tú no vas a la habitación de Jimmy?" preguntó Carl, enojado.  
  
"¿Quién organizó esta misión?" Sheen preguntó.  
  
"Eh... ¿tu padre?" Carl respondió.  
  
"Ajá, ¿y quién es el hijo cuyo padre organizó esta misión?" Sheen preguntó.  
  
"Errr... ¿tú?" Carl respondió.  
  
"Así és, gordito. Ahora que entendiste, mueve tu trasero de una vez!" gritó Sheen.  
  
Carl subió las escaleras apurado. 


	9. 9 El laboratorio de Jimmy

Aviso: No soy dueño de Jimmy Neutron. Jimmy Neutron y todos los personajes son marca registrada de DNA Productions y Nickelodeon.  
  
- CAPÍTULO 9 - "El laboratorio de Jimmy"  
  
Carl entró a la habitación de Jimmy, donde los Estevez y los Folfax registraban todo.  
  
"Carl, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? ¡Deberías estar con mi hijo y tus padres!" preguntó el Sr. Estevez.  
  
"Eh... Estoy buscando un cabello de Jimmy" respondió Carl.  
  
"¿Para qué?" preguntó el Sr. Estevez, confundido.  
  
"No podemos entrar a su laboratorio sin eso" respondió Carl.  
  
"Está bien. Adelante" dijo el Sr. Estevez, aún confundido.  
  
Carl se agachó y comenzó a buscar.  
  
"Debe haber algún cabello por aquí..." susurró.  
  
Luego de un rato, se aburrió, así que comenzó a cantar una canción. La canción, desafinada, llegó a los oídos de los Estevez y los Folfax.  
  
"¡CIERRA LA BOCA!" gritó la Sra. Folfax.  
  
Carl se estremeció, haciéndolo mirar hacia arriba. Por alguna razón, un poco de pegamento estaba pegado al techo y un poco del cabello de Jimmy también.  
  
"¡Lo encontré! ¡Lo encontré!" gritó.  
  
"¡CIERRA LA BOCA!" gritó de nuevo la Sra. Folfax.  
  
"Lo siento..." Carl se disculpó, e intentó alcanzar el techo.  
  
Tomó un cabello y bajó las escaleras.  
  
"¡Lo tengo, Sheen!" Carl gritó, y le mostró a Sheen la evidencia.  
  
"¡Déjame ver!" Sheen dijo. Agarró el cabello. "¡Sí! ¡Puedo reconocer este color! ¡Bien hecho, gordito!" dijo y palmeó la cabeza de Carl.  
  
"¡AW!" gritó Carl. "Oye, ¡no soy un perro!".  
  
"¡Aquí está tu hueso!" Sheen dijo y puso un hueso en la boca de Carl. "Ahora vámonos".  
  
Los Wheezer y Sheen corrieron afuera, en dirección al laboratorio de Jimmy. Una vez que llegaron allí, Sheen puso el cabello en frente del escáner de ADN.  
  
"Permiso concedido. Bienvenido a casa, Jimmy" dijo VOX.  
  
"Errr... Carl, ¡ven aquí, hijo!" dijo el Sr. Wheezer.  
  
"¿Qué ocurre, papá?" preguntó Carl.  
  
"Bueno, verás.. No voy a entrar ahí, y tu madre tampoco, así es que ve al laboratorio de tu amigo. Nosotros nos quedaremos aqu" sugirió el Sr. Wheezer.  
  
"Si, cariño, tu padre tiene razón. Además, no cabemos allí y seguramente hay polvo y bacterias" dijo la Sra. Wheezer en señal de acuerdo.  
  
"Está bien" dijo Carl y asintió en señal de entendimiento.  
  
"¡Carl! ¡Qué demonios estás esperando! ¡Ven aquí ahora!" gritó Sheen.  
  
Carl siguió a Sheen y los dos entraron al laboratorio de Jimmy. El lugar estaba completamente vacío. Sólo la computadora VOX estaba ahí, pero apagada. De pronto, encontraron dos cartas en el suelo.  
  
"¡Oye, Carl, mira!" dijo Sheen apuntando a las cartas.  
  
"'PARA MI FAMILIA Y AMIGOS' y 'PARA CINDY'" Carl leyó. "¡Somos nosotros!".  
  
"Busquemos a los demás" Sheen sugirió.  
  
Justo en ese momento, los Estevez y los Folfax bajaron las escaleras.  
  
"No pudimos encontrar nada all" dijo el Sr. Estevez.  
  
"¡Tal vez porque no había nada allí!" gritó la Sra. Estevez.  
  
"¡Mamá! ¡Papá! ¡Todo el mundo! ¡Miren lo que tengo!" gritó Sheen corriendo hacia la casa de Jimmy.  
  
Cerró la puerta así que los Wheezer fueron dejados afuera.  
  
"¡Abran!" gritó el Sr. Wheezer.  
  
El Sr. Estevez abrió la puerta. 


	10. 10 La primera carta

Aviso: No soy dueño de Jimmy Neutron. Jimmy Neutron y todos los personajes son marca registrada de DNA Productions y Nickelodeon.  
  
- CAPÍTULO 10 - "La primera carta"  
  
"¿Qué es?" preguntó Judy.  
  
"Son dos cartas. Una es para nosotros, y la otra es para Cindy" dijo Sheen. "¡Leamos la de Cindy primero!" gritó.  
  
El Sr. Estevez le pegó a Sheen en la cabeza.  
  
"Ya sabes las reglas. ¡No puedes leer las cosas que son personales!" dijo él.  
  
"Lo siento..." se disculpó Sheen.  
  
"¡Dame eso!" suplicó Judy, y tomó uno de los sobres de las manos de Sheen.  
  
Judy leyó el sobre. "'PARA MI FAMILIA Y AMIGOS'" dijo.  
  
Entonces, comenzó a leer en voz alta la carta.  
  
'Queridos familia y amigos:  
  
Nada me causa más dolor que dejar el lugar donde fui criado.  
  
Pero tuve que hacerlo. No puedo decirles adónde voy o qué voy a hacer,  
  
ya que escribí esta carta muy tempranamente para averiguarlo.  
  
Me disculpo por ser un dolor en el trasero todo el tiempo que viví con ustedes.  
  
No tendrán que preocuparse más por eso.  
  
Decidí tomar una decisión difícil, y esa es mudarme a otra ciudad.  
  
Tal y como Goddard me dijo que hiciera. Era eso o ser molestado por ahí y tener una vida de miseria.  
  
No quiero que mi familia se vuelva una vergüenza y todo por mi culpa.  
  
Los quiero a todos,  
  
Jimmy Neutron.  
  
PD: Si aún no se están burlando de mí,  
  
díganles a Sheen y a Carl de entregarle el otro sobre a "ya-saben-quién".'  
  
"Jimmy...". Todos tomaron un profundo respiro al tiempo que susurraron ese nombre.  
  
Pero Sheen enseguida hizo una pausa.  
  
"¿'Ya-saben-quién'? ¿Quién es 'ya-saben-quién'?" preguntó.  
  
"Eh, Sheen... Creo que está hablando de algo que empieza con 'C'..." susurró Carl a Sheen.  
  
"¿Empezando con 'C'? ¡Ahhhh! ¡Lo tengo!" dijo Sheen. "Bueno, debemos irnos...". Sheen comenzó a caminar hacia atrás y hacia la puerta. "...a entregarle este sobre... a Cindy...!".  
  
Cuando Sheen dijo eso, arrastró afuera a Carl y cerró violentamente la puerta.  
  
-  
  
Cindy estaba en la Dulcería con Paul, coqueteando y bebiendo una cerveza. Su aspecto, con el correr de las semanas, había cambiado mucho. Se había teñido el cabello a un color rojo, su rostro tenía mucho maquillaje, sus orejas tenían anillos, sus ropas tenían una remera negra con una calavera en el medio y sus pantalones eran los mismos. Y usaba botas blancas en vez de zapatos.  
  
"Así que, ¿adónde quieres ir esta noche, sabes a lo que me refiero?" preguntó Paul a Cindy con una sonrisa.  
  
"No lo sé, ¿qué tienes planeado?" Cindy preguntó, acercándose más a Paul.  
  
"¿Qué te parece si vamos al cine, después al Mirador de Retroville, sólo nosotros, para ver la luna y las estrellas?" dijo Paul.  
  
Cindy se acercó más a Paul, ignorando lo que él estaba diciendo. Estaba a punto de besarlo cuando, de pronto, Carl y Sheen irrumpieron en la Dulcería. Miraron a Cindy y a Paul y corrieron hacia ellos.  
  
"¡Cindy! ¡Cindy! ¡Tenemos que hablarte!" gritó Sheen.  
  
"¡Es muy importante!" dijo Carl.  
  
"¡Oh, grandioso! ¿Qué demonios quieres, payasos?" gritó Cindy, enojada. "¡Y esto mejor que sea bueno! ¡Porque sino lo es, voy a asegurarme de que sus vidas sean un--!".  
  
"Mira, ¿podemos hablarte en privado?" preguntó Sheen.  
  
Cindy suspiró. "Bien. Esperame aquí, Paulie" dijo Cindy.  
  
"¡Seguro, nena!" Paul dijo.  
  
Cindy siguió a Sheen y a Carl fuera de la Dulcería. 


	11. 11 Para Cindy

Aviso: No soy dueño de Jimmy Neutron. Jimmy Neutron y todos los personajes son marca registrada de DNA Productions y Nickelodeon.  
  
- CAPÍTULO 11 - "Para Cindy"  
  
"Bien, tienen sólo 5 minutos para decirme qué está pasando. Y si esto es una broma, ¡mejor que empiecen a correr!" dijo Cindy, mostrando un puño.  
  
"Jimmy abandonó su casa. Se fue. ¡Ya no está aquí! ¡Se mudó a quién-sabe-dónde...!" dijo Sheen, y una lágrima cayó de su ojo.  
  
Carl asintió en señal de estar de acuerdo, y luego mostró una cara triste y miró al suelo.  
  
La noticia le pegó a Cindy como un sopapo en el rostro. Su expresión facial se cayó, y se quedó perpleja por algunos segundos.  
  
"¿Q-Qué? ¿Pero por qué? ¿Por qué haría él una cosa como esa?" preguntó ella, desesperada.  
  
"Bueno... luego de la pelea... él--" comenzó Carl a explicar, pero Cindy lo interrumpió.  
  
"¿Pelea?? ¿Cuál pelea??" preguntó, furiosa.  
  
"Tuvo una pelea con Paul, unas semanas atrás. Una pelea que Jimmy empezó. Quería venganza" Sheen dijo y suspiró. "Pero Paul ganó, y amenazó a Jimmy. Entonces hizo que Jimmy dijera que era un cobarde, un nerd, y después tiró de la ropa interior de Jimmy... Bueno, eso era divertido... Y luego, toda la gente que veía la pelea se rió. Nosotos también. Jimmy estaba tan triste que decidió encerrarse en su laboratorio. Y luego, tomó la decisión de irse..." Cuando dijo esto, comenzó a llorar. Carl lo siguió.  
  
Cindy se puso más furiosa. Su rostro era igual de rojo que su cabello. Conformó sus manos en puños, y las lágrimas cayeron de su rostro.  
  
"¿Pasa algo malo, nena?" Paul preguntó, saliendo de la Dulcería.  
  
Cindy se volvió hacia Paul, mirándolo como si fuera una porquería, una basura, un zorrillo.  
  
"¡Wow! ¿Qué sucede, chica?" Paul comenzó a retroceder.  
  
"¿Qué sucede?!? ¿Qué sucede?? ¡Eres una mierda! ¡No me dijiste que habías tenido una pelea con Neutron! ¡Qué lo amenazaste, que lo hiciste decir que era un cobarde, un nerd enfrente de toda la gente de la escuela!!! ¡No me dijiste que tiraste de su ropa interior!!! ¡¿Y ME PREGUNTAS QUÉ SUCEDE???!" gritó Cindy. Estaba a punto de estallar.  
  
"¡Wow! ¡Wow! ¡Cálmate! ¡Él empezó!" Paul dijo, tratando de defenderse mientras retrocedía aún más.  
  
"¡Sí, y tú continuaste! ¡No quiero volver a verte! ¡Nunca! ¿Me escuchaste? ¡NUNCA!" Cindy gritó.  
  
"P-p-pero, nena, yo--" Paul tartamudeó. "¡T-tú y tu amiga no estaban ahí!"  
  
"¡NI SE TE OCURRA HABLARME!" Cindy gritó. "¡Y NO TE ATREVAS A LLAMARME NENA!".  
  
Paul estaba estupefacto. Pero entendió que había cometido un error. Así que se fue en su motocicleta.  
  
"¡Adiós, apestosos, saben a lo que me refiero! ¡Jajajajaja!" Paul gritó, e hizo una nube de polvo sobre Cindy, Sheen y Carl.  
  
Cindy se puso aún más furiosa. Agarró un ladrillo y lo arrojó hacia la cabeza de Paul.  
  
El ladrillo impactó en la cabeza de Paul, y él cayó fuera de su motocicleta. Se desmayó.  
  
Cindy cayó sobre sus rodillas y luego, comenzó a llorar muy fuertemente.  
  
"Fui una idiota por confiar en Paul. ¿Qué me ocurrió? ¿En qué estaba pensando?!" se preguntó a sí misma en desesperación.  
  
"Ya está bien, Cindy..." Sheen dijo, tratando de confortarla.  
  
"¡Era tan obvio! ¡Neutron estaba celoso! ¡Empezó la pelea pero porque yo rompí con él!" Cindy gritó, y continuó llorando. "¡Realmente le importo! Realmente le importo...". 


	12. 12 La segunda carta

Aviso: No soy dueño de Jimmy Neutron. Jimmy Neutron y todos los personajes son marca registrada de DNA Productions y Nickelodeon.  
  
- CAPÍTULO 12 - "La segunda carta"  
  
La noche llegó. Cuando Cindy llegó a su casa, no quiso decirle una sóla palabra a sus padres, corrió escaleras arriba y se encerró a sí misma en su habitación. No quería hablar con nadie, ni siquiera con Libby. ¿Pero por qué Cindy querría hablar con Libby si no eran más amigas? Cindy se sentó en una silla para pensar en la situación. Su maquillaje era un desastre por las lágrimas. Su pelo teñido no era más rojo. Era algo de rojo mezclado con amarillo.  
  
"Libby me lo advirtió. ¡Ella dijo que sería arrastrada en esto por ese estúpido! ¡Que cambiaría mi aspecto, que sería una punk, igual que Paul!" pensó para sus adentros. "¡No escuché a ninguna de sus palabras! ¿Ahora qué soy? ¡Un monstruo! ¡Eso es lo que soy ahora!".  
  
Cindy comenzó a llorar más fuerte.  
  
"Necesito a Libby... pero a la persona que más necesito es a Jimmy..." dijo en sollozos.  
  
Su depresión la estaba arrastrando más que lo que Paul le había hecho. La necesidad de ver a Jimmy de nuevo de pronto se transformó en una enfermedad. Quería hablar con su ex-novio al menos una vez más. Pero Jimmy se fue. Jimmy se mudó a otra ciudad. La única cosa que ella tenía era un sobre con una carta de él. Probablemente diciéndole a ella un adiós.  
  
"O algo así. Apuesto a que esta carta tiene más insultos que un adiós..." Cindy pensó.  
  
La curiosidad la invadió.  
  
"¡No puedo aguantar más!" dijo.  
  
Rompió un lado del sobre y la carta se mostró frente a sus ojos. Comenzó a leerla.  
  
'Querida Cindy:  
  
Si estás leyendo esta carta, es porque no la arrojaste a la basura.  
  
No fue mi intención decir lo que dije semanas atrás. Estaba celoso. Estaba invadido por una repentina furia, la furia que  
  
sentirías si la persona a la que más amas te abandona.  
  
Si, te amo.  
  
Más que nada en este mundo.  
  
Pero a veces es tiempo de darse cuenta que la persona que más amas podría cansarse. Cansarse de  
  
citas sin cumplir. Cansarse de estar sola. Cansarse de ser lastimada.  
  
Y cuando eso pasa, bueno, debes aceptarlo, lo creas o no.  
  
Si quieres saber qué me ocurrió a mí, estuve todo el tiempo pensando en tí. Me volví un monstruo.  
  
Pensando sólo en tí, estando lastimada y todo eso me hizo beber. Me volvió un alcohólico.  
  
Así, que verás, es por eso que día tras día me preguntabas dónde estaba. Trataba de recuperarme de  
  
eso. Fui a 'Ayuda a Problemas de Alcohol en Retroville' para curarme. Pero no había tal cura.  
  
Y tuve que aceptarlo.  
  
Para intentar evitar los dolores de cabeza en la mañana, inventé una píldora. Así que es por eso  
  
que nunca no lo notaste.  
  
Y cuando me dijiste que nuestra relación se acabó, comenzé a deprimirme. Pero tuve que seguir adelante.  
  
Tuve que aceptarlo.  
  
Pero cuando trajiste a ese punk, Paul, bueno, no pude aceptarlo. No sé si Sheen o Carl  
  
te dijeron, pero mis acciones me hicieron pelear con Paul. Y todo fue gracias a tí. Me amenazó, me  
  
ordenó decir cosas que no quería decir, tiró de mi ropa interior. Comprendí que él podría hacer  
  
lo que quisiera. Incluyendo tenerte a tí. Y entonces comprendí finalmente que tenía que aceptar eso también.  
  
Mis amigos se burlaron de mí, mis padres no me ayudaron, mi novia me dejó. Tuve que aceptarlo.  
  
Y no es tu culpa. Es mía. Y creo que no puedo arreglar esto ahora. Y creo que no puedo quedarme  
  
aquí mucho tiempo más.  
  
Te amo,  
  
Jimmy Neutron.'  
  
"Jimmy... Te necesito..." Cindy susurró en sollozos. "Yo también te amo...". 


	13. 13 Donde esta Jimmy

Aviso: No soy dueño de Jimmy Neutron. Jimmy Neutron y todos los personajes son marca registrada de DNA Productions y Nickelodeon.  
  
- CAPÍTULO 13 - "Dónde está Jimmy"  
  
"Bueno, Goddard, aquí estamos..." Jimmy dijo y se tomó un profundo respiro. "¡Nueva York!". Levantó sus manos mientras miraba la ciudad.  
  
Goddard ladró y movió su cola mecánica.  
  
"La única cosa que no sé es cómo vamos a sobrevivir. No tengo dinero..." Jimmy pensó para sí mismo. "Pero puedo averiguar la forma. Tal vez si consigo un... ¡¿trabajo!?!?".  
  
Cuando se dio cuenta de eso, comenzó a gritar.  
  
"¡CÁLLATE, IMBÉCIL! ¡INTENTAMOS DORMIR!" gritó alguien desde su balcón.  
  
"¡LO SIENTO!" gritó Jimmy.  
  
"¡CÁLLATE!" gritó alguien.  
  
Jimmy usó su Hipercubo y colocó todas sus cosas en él. Luego, lo colocó en su bolsillo.  
  
"Bien, Goddard, sígueme. Debo encontrar un trabajo. Tengo sólo 2 dólares, así que compraré un diario... después, podemos encontrar un lugar dónde dormir" dijo.  
  
Goddard siguió a Jimmy. Jimmy compró el diario y un café y se sentó en una banca del parque. Cuando terminó su café, lo colocó a un lado de la banca. La gente que vio a Jimmy y Goddard sentados en la banca pensaron que eran una pareja miseria, así que pusieron algunos centavos y dólares en el vaso de café vacío al pasar por ahí. Jimmy miró a Goddard y Goddard miró a Jimmy. Ambos hicieron miradas extrañas.  
  
"¡Disculpen, no soy un pobre hombre!" Jimmy exclamó.  
  
Pero la gente no estaba interesada en eso. Así que continuaron tirando centavos al vaso de Jimmy mientras pasaban.  
  
"Dije que no soy un... Oh, bueno..." dijo Jimmy y suspiró.  
  
De pronto, Jimmy tuvo una idea.  
  
"Goddard, ¡encontramos nuestro trabajo! ¡Podemos hacer un mini-espectáculo así la gente puede darnos algo de dinero!" dijo.  
  
Goddard ladró en señal de estar de acuerdo.  
  
"Puedes hacer 11.000.001 cosas excepto limpiar tus necesidades, ¡¿por qué no pensé en eso antes?!" Jimmy exclamó. "¡Ah, sí! Estaba muy interesado en encontrar trabajo. Pero eso no es más un problema".  
  
Goddard ladró de nuevo.  
  
"Bien, Goddard, ¡activa modo espectáculo!" ordenó Jimmy.  
  
Cuando dijo eso, Goddard se colocó un sombrero chato en su cabeza y comenzó a bailar.  
  
"¡Buen trabajo, muchacho!" dijo Jimmy y comenzó a anunciar. "¡Hola a todos! ¡Déjenme presentarles a mi perro mecánico, Goddard! Por sólamente 1 dólar pueden verlo bailar, haciendo habilidades, hablar, ¡y un millón de cosas más!".  
  
La gente alrededor no podía creer lo que veía. Empezaron a hacer una ronda para ver a Goddard bailar mientras Jimmy sacaba una caja de zapatos de su Hipercubo y comenzaba a recolectar dinero.  
  
"¡Gracias!" Jimmy dijo y colocó la caja de zapatos ahora llena de dinero de nuevo en su Hipercubo. "¡Gracias a todos! Ahora, ¿quién quiere verlo hablar?".  
  
Toda la gente alrededor levantó sus manos.  
  
"Goddard, modo hablar".  
  
"¡Sí, amo!"  
  
Toda la gente comenzó a reír. De repente, la policía apareció. Una mujer policía se mostró.  
  
"Bien, ¿qué sucede aquí?" la policía dijo. "Hijo, ¿ese es tu perro?" preguntó ella, apuntando a Goddard.  
  
"Sí, señora" Jimmy respondió.  
  
"¿Tienes alguna identificación por tener al perro?" preguntó la policía.  
  
"Si, está en su parte de atrás. Múestrale, Goddard" dijo Jimmy.  
  
Goddard se volteó y mostró su placa. La policía sonrió un poco.  
  
"Bueno, está bien, parece que estás a salvo de eso" dijo la policía mientras Jimmy suspiraba de alvio. "¿Pero tienes algún permiso para hacer este tipo de espectáculos en parques públicos?" preguntó.  
  
Jimmy se sorprendió y recordó que no tenía ninguno.  
  
"No... Lo siento. Llegué aquí recién, no tengo tampoco un lugar a dónde ir" Jimmy respondió.  
  
"Así que, no tienes permiso, ¿eh? ¿Qué edad tienes, hijo?" preguntó la policía.  
  
"Dieciocho, señora" respondió Jimmy.  
  
"Mmmmh... no puedes tener un permiso, no tienes veintiuno aún" dijo la policía. "Bien, ya que impresionaste a toda esta gente alrededor y es tu primera vez aquí, tu perro tiene una identificación aprobada, y sólo tienes dieciocho, sólo te haré una multa. Serán cincuenta dólares, por favor".  
  
"¡Oh! Está bien..." dijo Jimmy y suspiró. Entonces, sacó su caja llena de dinero de su Hipercubo. "Aquí tiene" dijo y le pagó los cincuenta a la policía.  
  
"¡Wow! Esa es un muy buen invento" dijo la policía, más impresionada, mirando el Hipercubo. "¿Eres científico o algo?" preguntó.  
  
"En realidad, soy un genio, puedo usar ciencia para lo que sea y hacer inventos y ese tipo de cosas... pero... realmente no quiero hablar de eso..." dijo Jimmy.  
  
"¿Un genio, eh?" dijo la policía, mucho más impresionada y mirando a Jimmy con una sonrisa. "Bueno, verás, no sé por qué pierdes el tiempo aquí cuando puedes intentar encontrar un buen trabajo en el Laboratorio de Investigación en la calle Medave" sugirió ella.  
  
"¿En serio, señora?" preguntó Jimmy. "¿Así lo cree? ¿Puede llevarme hasta ahí?".  
  
"Seguro, ven con nosotros" respondió la policía apuntando a un auto de policía y a algunos policías adentro que saludaban. "Y no tienes que llamarme señora, puedes llamarme Aisha, ¿está bien?". 


	14. 14 Estacion de policia

Aviso: No soy dueño de Jimmy Neutron. Jimmy Neutron y todos los personajes son marca registrada de DNA Productions y Nickelodeon.  
  
- CAPÍTULO 14 - "Estación de Policía"  
  
La mujer policía, Aisha, era la que conducía el auto. Jimmy estaba en el frente, Goddard estaba en sus rodillas con su lengua afuera y disfrutando la vista, y habían dos policías atrás, dormidos, con tazas de café en sus manos y uno llevaba una caja de rosquillas. Jimmy tomó una rosquilla, pero primero preguntó si podía. Aisha asintió.  
  
"Así que, ¿por qué estás aquí?" preguntó Aisha.  
  
"Realmente no quiero hablar sobre eso" dijo Jimmy y su rostro se volvió triste. Masticó su rosquilla lentamente.  
  
"¿Estás seguro?" preguntó Aisha, mirando preocupada a Jimmy. "Te ves mal. Tu perro no parece estarlo, pero tu s".  
  
"Yo sólo... escapé de mi casa, ¿está bien?" dijo Jimmy y un lagrima cayó de su rostro.  
  
"¿Por qué? ¡Oh, Dios, te ves terrible!" dijo Aisha, más preocupada. "¿Ocurre algo malo?".  
  
Jimmy asintió.  
  
"Puedes decírmelo, soy una oficial de policía. Puedes confiar en la policía" sugirío Aisha.  
  
"¿Qué opción tengo, ya que me estás conduciendo a la estación de policía?" dijo Jimmy.  
  
"¿Q-Qué?! ¿Cómo supiste eso?" preguntó ella, sorprendida y mirando a Jimmy.  
  
"Bueno, primero que nada, soy un genio, y estudié todo el mapa de la ciudad antes de llegar aquí. Segundo, la calle Medave finalizó su curso hace unos minutos. Tercero, no hay ningún Laboratorio de Investigación allí, está realmente en la calle Bacon. Y cuarto, tuve que pedirte que me lleves en el auto de policía, de otra forma, me hubieras llevado por la fuerza" respondió Jimmy, y terminó su rosquilla.  
  
"¡Wow! ¡Entonces eres un genio después de todo!" dijo Aisha y sonrió, sus ojos se abrieron grandes. "Bien, me descubriste" dijo colocando una mano sobre el hombro de Jimmy. "Te estoy llevando a la estación de policía. Pero todo está bien, es sólo para asegurarme de que estés bien. Sólo eso. Verás, tienes que registrarte aquí en Nueva York. No puedes ir por ahí por tu cuenta. Tienes que tener identificación. Y luego de eso, tendré que asegurarme que no estás mintiendo. Razones de seguridad, espero que lo entiendas".  
  
"Sí, por supuesto" dijo Jimmy, asintiendo.  
  
El auto de policía se estacionó en el Estacionamiento de la Policía. Entonces, Jimmy, Goddard y Aisha bajaron del auto y mientras dejaban a los otros dos policías dormidos. Cuando llegaron, el policía de la recepción miró a Jimmy y a Aisha. Luego, vio a Goddard.  
  
"Oye, Aisha, ¿qué tienes aquí?" preguntó apuntando a Jimmy.  
  
"Oh, nada, Roberto, sólo asegurándome de que este chico y su perro estén bien. Son recién llegados" respondió Aisha.  
  
"Bien" dijo Roberto tomándose un profundo respiro. "¿Cuál es tu nombre, chico?".  
  
"James Isaac Neutron, señor" dijo Jimmy.  
  
"¿Puedes deletrearlo, por favor?" preguntó Roberto.  
  
"Seguro. J-A-M-E-S, I-S-A-A-C, N-E-U-T-R-O-N". Cuando Jimmy dijo esto, Roberto hizo una mirada sorpresiva y comenzó a escribir lo más rápido que pudo.  
  
"Bien..." dijo Roberto tomándose otro respiro. "¿Edad?" preguntó.  
  
"Tengo dieciocho" respondió Jimmy.  
  
"Dieciocho, ¿eh? ¿Terminaste la Secundaria?" preguntó Roberto.  
  
Jimmy miró al suelo, suspiró, y luego miró hacia arriba.  
  
"No... no pude terminarla. Perdí práctimanete el último año. Creo que tendré que comenzar de nuevor" dijo él.  
  
"¿Secundaria sin terminar? Bien, Aisha se encargará de eso después. ¿Verdad, Aisha?" preguntó Roberto mirando a Aisha.  
  
"Errrr... ¡seguro!" respondió Aisha rápidamente.  
  
"Bien, llévatelo contigo. Le harás las otras preguntas" dijo Roberto.  
  
"Si, señor. James, sígueme" dijo Aisha.  
  
Jimmy asintió y siguió a Aisha hacia otro cuarto. 


	15. 15 Interrogatorio

Aviso: No soy dueño de Jimmy Neutron. Jimmy Neutron y todos los personajes son marca registrada de DNA Productions y Nickelodeon.  
  
- CAPÍTULO 15 - "Interrogatorio"  
  
"Siéntate aquí, en esta silla" dijo Aisha. Parecía más una orden para Jimmy.  
  
Goddard se sentó en las rodillas de Jimmy.  
  
"Bueno, así que... James Isaac Neutron, ¿eh? ¿De dónde eres?" preguntó ella, mientras caminaba alrededor de Jimmy.  
  
"Retroville, un pequeño pueblo cerca de Dallas, Texas. ¿Conoces la DNA Producciones?" respondió Jimmy.  
  
"Bien, Retroville. Y yo haré las preguntas aquí. ¿Dónde están tus padres?" preguntó Aisha.  
  
"Mis padres viven allí. Probablemente preocupándose por mí, pero puedo arreglármelas... creo..." respondió Jimmy.  
  
"¿Los nombres de tus padres?" preguntó Aisha.  
  
"Judy y Hugh Neutron" dijo Jimmy, palmeando a Goddard. Goddard respondió con una lamida en su mejilla.  
  
Aisha miró a Jimmy con Goddard por un momento, pensando que eso era tierno, y se sonrojó, pero luego, volvió a hacer preguntas.  
  
"¿Tus padres te dejaron ir?" preguntó Aisha.  
  
"No," respondió Jimmy, "pero les dije que no se preocuparan por m".  
  
"¿Bebes?" preguntó Aisha.  
  
"No, ya no bebo. Fui a un programa de ayuda para alcohólicos all" respondió él.  
  
"Bueno, te pregunté eso porque lo dice en los Expedientes Retroville. Hay reportes de que fuiste casi arrestado porque algunos policías te encontraron borracho, ¿es eso cierto?" preguntó Aisha.  
  
"Es cierto..." Jimmy dijo y suspiró. "Pero no pudieron arrestarme porque inventé una píldora para contrarrestar los efectos de la borrachera".  
  
"Bien... ya veo... así que, escapaste de tu casa. ¿Por qué estás aquí?" preguntó Aisha.  
  
"Pensé que este sería un buen lugar para recomenzar mi vida" dijo Jimmy, mirando a Goddard con una sonrisa.  
  
"Esa no era realmente mi pregunta. ¿Sucede algo malo? ¿Algo que quieras compartir?" preguntó Aisha.  
  
Jimmy la miró y comprobó que estaba hablando en serio. Aisha lo estaba mirando a él preocupada.  
  
"Yo... Yo no quiero volver..." dijo Jimmy como si ya supiera qué seguía después. Miró hacia abajo, con el rostro triste. Colocó a Goddard en el suelo y comenzó a sollozar.  
  
"Ya veo... pero puedes decirme. Está bien, no soy psicóloga, pero si sucede algo malo, puedes confiar en la policía" dijo Aisha, tratando de conformar a Jimmy.  
  
Jimmy suspiró.  
  
"Bueno, te lo diré... no tengo nada importante que hacer, de todas formas..." dijo y miró a Aisha.  
  
Jimmy le contó a Aisha todo. Desde la relación rota hasta cuando decidió abandonar su hogar. Aisha escuchó todo lo que Jimmy iba diciendo, mirándolo con pena.  
  
"Lo peor que puede hacer una persona a quien más amas es dejarte..." dijo Jimmy y comenzó a llorar. Estaba destruído. Sus propias palabras lo habían hecho llorar. Se sintió como si estuviera en el medio de un robo y alguien le estuviera disparando en el corazón. Colocó sus manos en su rostro para tratar de no hacer demasiado espectáculo a Aisha y tratar de esconder su rostro lleno de tristeza. "Pero era mi culpa... era mía, no de ella...".  
  
"Ya veo... pero tambien veo que todas estas cosas te arrastraron para hacerte una peor persona. ¿Por qué no intentaste ir a terapia?" preguntó Aisha, preocupada y tratando de hacer que Jimmy se sintiera mejor.  
  
"Bueno, era como el programa de ayuda para alcohólicos, nunca me ayudaron..." respondió Jimmy. "Sigo siendo un alcohólico, no sé por qué... pero luego de que Cindy me dejó, me puse peor" dijo él, mientras seguía con lágrimas en sus ojos. "Comenzé a frecuentar más bares y lugares, y luego volví a mi laboratorio para encerrarme allí. Luego comprendí que esto no podría continuar. Que era un error quedarme. ¿Por qué lo haría? Tenía que salir de all".  
  
"¿Por qué no le dijiste esto a tus padres? ¿A tus amigos?" preguntó Aisha.  
  
"Lo hice, en cierta forma. Les dejé una carta" dijo Jimmy.  
  
"¿Dándoles un adiós?" preguntó Aisha.  
  
"No exactamente... Estoy seguro que me van a extrañar... bueno, creo que van a extrañarme... sino, me quedaré aquí..." respondió Jimmy, y suspiró.  
  
"¿Aún la amas? ¿A esa mujer, Cindy?" preguntó Aisha.  
  
"Oh, sí..." respondió Jimmy y puso una cara de soñador. "Pero ella me odia" dijo y volvió a su rostro triste. "Por lo que yo le hice".  
  
"¿Estás realmente seguro? ¿Le dijiste cómo se sentías?" preguntó Aisha.  
  
"Lo intenté, pero no resultó. Así que le hice una carta, pero no estoy seguro que ella lo lea. Como te dije antes, ella me odia, ella se dio por vencida conmigo, me dejó, y tenía razón en hacer eso. Soy una porquería. Soy un nerd... un cobarde..." dijo Jimmy, y comenzó a llorar aún más.  
  
"¡No lo eres! ¡Eso es algo que este muchacho, Paul, te hizo decir!" dijo Aisha, intentando animarlo.  
  
"Gracias por decirme eso, pero es verdad..." dijo Jimmy, tratando de contener las lágrimas.  
  
"Te lo estoy diciendo, no es verdad, créeme" dijo Aisha.  
  
"¿Por qué debería? ¿Por qué intentas animarme?" preguntó Jimmy.  
  
"Porque eres un joven muy valiente, por eso. Tuviste el coraje de contarme todo. Eres un genio, tal y como lo dijiste. Sabías que te estaba llevando a la estación de policía. Sé que esto es duro, pero al menos intentaste resistir. De hacer tu mejor esfuerzo. Y estoy muy orgullosa de t" dijo Aisha.  
  
Jimmy limpió sus lágrimas.  
  
"¿Sabes? Suenas como a mi madre..." dijo y se rió un poco. Aisha se rió también. 


	16. 16 Jimmy consigue trabajo

Aviso: No soy dueño de Jimmy Neutron. Jimmy Neutron y todos los personajes son marca registrada de DNA Productions y Nickelodeon. No soy dueño de Beavis & Butthead. Beavis & Butthead son marca registrada de Mike Judge, MTV y Viacom.  
  
Nota del autor: Bien, un poco sorprende que haya agregado a B&B al aviso, ¿eh? ¡Pero tenía que hacer que Jimmy pasara una prueba!  
  
- CAPÍTULO 16 - "Jimmy consigue trabajo"  
  
Jimmy y Aisha salieron de la estación de policía. Goddard los siguió detrás. Jimmy fue preparado como "limpio" y "registrado".  
  
"Así que, ¿qué vas a hacer ahora?" preguntó Aisha mientras caminaba escaleras abajo.  
  
"No lo sé. Creo que podría conseguir un trabajo" dijo Jimmy.  
  
"Si lo deseas, ahora puedo llevarte al Laboratorio de Investigación" sugirió Aisha.  
  
"Es muy generoso de tu parte, pero... creo que ya he tenido suficiente de ciencia... quiero hacer otras cosas, cosas normales, como conseguir un trabajo como locutor de televisión o radio, o reportero, o chico del tiempo, o un--".  
  
"Bien, te entiendo. ¡Wow! ¡Esos trabajos serían perfectos para tí! Hablas demasiado y muy gracioso..." dijo Aisha.  
  
Jimmy miró a Aisha con enojo, pero luego comprobó que ella tenía razón.  
  
"Sí, soy muy bocón a veces" dijo Jimmy, bromeando.  
  
"Bien, pero si quieres hacer alguno de esos trabajos, debes pasar la Secundaria primero" dijo Aisha.  
  
"Si, tienes razón. Mmmh... Bien, la Secundaria más cercana aquí es la Secundaria Highland. Vayamos all" dijo Jimmy.  
  
"¿Qué tienes planeado?" preguntó Aisha.  
  
"Tener un examen completo y tenerlo aprobado. Así, de esa forma, tendré mi diploma de Secundaria rápido" respondió Jimmy.  
  
Aisha, Jimmy y Goddard entraron al auto de policía.  
  
"¿Y cómo vas a hacer eso?" preguntó Aisha de nuevo, mientras conducía.  
  
"Muy fácil, hablaré con el director" dijo Jimmy.  
  
Aisha condujo a Jimmy a la Secundaria Highland. El director McVicker se encontró a Jimmy en su oficina.  
  
"Huh... Así que, Jimmy Neutron, ¿eh?" dijo mientras sostenía la identificación de Jimmy. "Mira, chico, no bromees conmigo... huh... ni siquiera te conozco... huh... ¿y me pides un examen? Huh... ¿Crees que soy estúpido?" preguntó.  
  
"No, señor. No pienso eso" dijo Jimmy, mirando al director sudar como un cerdo. "¡Dios!" pensó. "¡Se ve como un manojo de nervios ambulante!".  
  
"Soy un genio. No merezco de verdad ir a la Secundaria. Sólo deme un examen, o algo para ser aprobado" suplicó Jimmy.  
  
"Está bien. Huh... Si pasas el examen... huh... no sólo te daré el diploma. Te daré empleo como maestro aquí. Huh... ¿qué dices?" dijo el director.  
  
"Eso suena bien para m" dijo Jimmy.  
  
Se dio la mano con el Director McVicker. Luego, el director salió de su oficina y regresó con todos los exámenes de la escuela del quinto año. Matemáticas, Física, Historia, Inglés, Español...  
  
"Huh... si eres un genio... huh... tendrás que completar estos exámenes en menos de una hora... sino, no tendrás tu diploma" dijo el director dándole a Jimmy los exámenes.  
  
Diez minutos después...  
  
"Listo" dijo Jimmy, levantando la mano.  
  
El Director McVicker no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo.  
  
"Huh... déjame ver eso!" dijo prácticamente arrebatando los exámenes de las manos de Jimmy.  
  
Después de que el director vio el exámen, sus ojos se abrieron grandes.  
  
"Y-yo... huh... ¡no puedo creer esto! T-Todas las respuestas están c-correctas... huh... los exámenes son como... huh... para un 11... como... ¡más de lo que Daria consigue en seis meses!" dijo, tartamudeando.  
  
"¿Daria? ¿Quién es Daria?" preguntó Jimmy.  
  
"Huh... ella es nuestra mejor estudiante aquí... huh... pero ella es una chica con algo... como... huh... así como deprimida..." dijo el director.  
  
"¿Deprimida? ¿Por qué es eso? Y, discúlpeme, pero usted se ve como nervioso todo el tiempo" dijo Jimmy.  
  
"Oh, sí, es por culpa de esos dos idiotas... huh... Beavis y Butt-head... huh... sólo decir sus nombres me da jaqueca... huh... espera aquí, chico, voy por mis medicina" respondió el director.  
  
El Director McVicker salió de su oficina. Luego, fue al baño. Sacó un frasco lleno de píldoras de su saco. Contó once píldoras y luego se las tragó todas. Regresó a su oficina y, para su sorpresa, encontró a Jimmy haciendo más exámenes.  
  
"Huh... ¿q-qué estás haciendo, chico?" preguntó el director.  
  
"Sólo unos exámenes de Economía" respondió Jimmy.  
  
"Huh... ¡W-wow, chico! Huh... ¿Dónde puedo encontrar más personas como tú?" dijo el director y le dio a Jimmy el diploma de Secundaria. "Mira, chico. Vas a reemplazar a... huh... Van Driessen. Él es... huh... un estúpido ecologista y... huh... un imbécil".  
  
"Bien, si usted lo dice... ¿Dónde está ese salón de clases?" preguntó Jimmy.  
  
"Huh... sígueme..." dijo el Director McVicker.  
  
Cuando llegaron al salón de clases, el Director McVicker hizo esperar afuera a Jimmy y llamó al maestro Van Driessen. Cuando Van Driessen se acercó a él, el director pateó su trasero.  
  
"¡¡Estás despedido!!! Huh... ¿me escuchaste?!? Huh... ¡despedido!" gritó el director.  
  
Jimmy se sintió incómodo, pero decidió no prestarle atención a Van Driessen, quien salió de la escuela llorando como un bebé.  
  
"Clase... huh... quiero que conozcan a su... nuevo maestro... huh... ¡Jimmy Neutron!" dijo el director y llamó a Jimmy.  
  
Jimmy entró al salón.  
  
"¡Wow! HUH... HUH... HUH... ¡Mira, Beavis! HUH... HUH... ¡Su cabeza es grande... HUH... como la nuestra! ¡Debe ser igual de listos que nosotros! HUH... HUH..." dijo alguien atrás.  
  
"¡Sí! ¡HEH... HEH... HEH! ¡Boioioioing!! HEH... HEH... HEH..." dijo alguien. 


	17. 17 La clase

Aviso: No soy dueño de Jimmy Neutron. Jimmy Neutron y todos los personajes son marca registrada de DNA Productions y Nickelodeon. No soy dueño de Beavis & Butthead. Beavis & Butthead son marca registrada de Mike Judge, MTV y Viacom.  
  
Nota del autor: Tuve que hacer esta cosa "HUH...HUH...HUH..." o "HEH...HEH...HEH..." para imitar las risas nerviosas de B&B que habían en el programa, y no encontré otra forma de hacerlo.  
  
- CAPÍTULO 17 - "La clase"  
  
"¿Qué demonios son esas risas nerviosas?" preguntó Jimmy. "¿Y quién dijo que tenía una cabeza grande?".  
  
Toda la clase apuntó a los dos chicos sentados atrás.  
  
"Nosotros fuimos. HUH...HUH...HUH..." dijo uno.  
  
"Si... HEH...HEH...HEH..." dijo el otro.  
  
"Mmmmh, ustedes deben ser los famosos Beavis y Butthead de los que el director me habló. Chicos, ¿pueden venir aquí al frente, con sus escritorios?" dijo Jimmy.  
  
"Huhh...." dijo Butthead. "¿No? HUH...HUH...HUH...".  
  
"Está bien" dijo Jimmy con una sonrisa sarcástica. "Mi Superpoderosa Grúa Neutrónica lo hará por ustedes".  
  
Cuando dijo eso, una grúa se plantó sobre Beavis y Butthead y, mientras los dos gritaban, la grúa arrastró sus escritorios al frente de la clase. Beavis y Butthead estaban mareados.  
  
"¡Wow! HUH...HUH...HUH... ¡Eso fue cool! " dijo Butthead, aún mareado.  
  
"Sí, HEH...HEH...HEH..." dijo Beavis, también mareado. "¡Hagámoslo de nuevo!".  
  
"Mmmmh..." dijo Jimmy en sus pensamientos. "Tal vez son estúpidos también, puedo usarlos para mis experimentos".  
  
"¿Profesor?" dijo una chica con anteojos, buzo verde, pollera negra y un rostro triste mientras levantaba su mano. "Puede decirnos cómo hizo esa máquina de la muerte?" preguntó.  
  
"Oh, no, no, no es de la muerte. Es sólo una grúa para idiotas" respondió Jimmy. "¿Cuál es tu nombre?".  
  
"Daria" dijo.  
  
"¡Diarrea, cha, cha, cha! ¡Diarrea, cha, cha, cha! HEH...HEH...HEH..." comenzó a cantar Beavis.  
  
"HUH...HUH...HUH... Esa fue una muy buena, Beavis... HUH... HUH...".  
  
"¡Ustedes dos, cállense! ¡Especialmente tú!" gritó Jimmy y apuntó a Beavis. Beavis se estremeció, pero continuó con su risa nerviosa. "Ahora, clase, ¿qué vieron con su profesor anterior, Van Driessen? ¿Alguien puede decirme?".  
  
"Estuvimos viendo cosas como no lastimar animales" dijo alguien en el fondo, parándose.  
  
"Y cuán importante es no usar autos" dijo alguien en el medio, parándose.  
  
"Y cuán importante es preservar la vida de Beavis... errr... disculpen, preservar las especies" alguien dijo en el medio, parándose.  
  
"Mhh... más bien parece que Van Driessen es un miembro de Greenpeace más que un profesor... esas cosas son buenas, pero ¿les dijo cómo multiplicar una variable en una fracción, por ejemplo?" dijo Jimmy.  
  
Todos se quedaron mirándolo con rostros confundidos.  
  
"Vamos, ¡son principios matemáticos!" dijo Jimmy, tratando de dar ánimos a la clase.  
  
"¿Qué tal la masa atómica de los elementos químicos?" preguntó Jimmy.  
  
Todos se quedaron nuevamente mirándolo con rostros confundidos.  
  
"¿Qué aprendieron? ¿Sólo cosas de biología?" preguntó Jimmy.  
  
Todos asintieron.  
  
"¡Supongo que este va a ser un largo día!" dijo Jimmy y suspiró. "Clase, ¿cómo esperan aprobar el tercer año si no están haciendo matemáticas, o física, o química, o inglés?" preguntó.  
  
"Eso es porque nunca tuvimos un profesor as" dijo Daria levantando la mano.  
  
Jimmy se mostró sorprendido.  
  
"¿Qué clase de escuela no enseña esas cosas a sus estudiantes? ¿Ésta? ¡Oh, viejo! ¡Es por eso que Beavis y Butthead son imbéciles también! ¡Van Driessen nunca los motivó para usar su cerebro!" dijo Jimmy, mostrándose preocupado.  
  
"Sí... HUH...HUH... él era también un pervertido, nos golpeaba fuera de la clase... HUH...HUH..." dijo Butthead.  
  
"HEH...HEH... Butthead, dijiste 'pervertido'... HEH...HEH..." dijo Beavis.  
  
"¿Disculpen? Bueno, voy a hacer de cuenta que no escuché eso. Bien..." dijo Jimmy, y se tomó un profundo respiro. "Comencemos con matemáticas. Si no tienen libros de matemáticas, sólo díganme".  
  
"En realidad, tenemos libros" dijo Daria. "Pero todos están en nuestras casas. Nunca tuvimos que usarlos".  
  
"Bien, no hay problema. Yo tengo libros. Sólo dejenme ver donde los puse" dijo Jimmy y empezó a buscar en su Hipercubo.  
  
Jimmy sacó algunos de sus inventos fuera de su Hipercubo para encontrar sus libros de matemáticas. Sacó de ahí su casco Absorbe Cerebros, su Rayo Encogedor, su Willy Loman 3000, su grúa otra vez, su Super-Imán, y por último, a su perro Goddard.  
  
Toda la clase estába atónita y perpleja. Beavis y Butthead también lo estaban, pero estaban más ocupados en sacarse mocos de sus narices.  
  
"¡Wow! Viejo, ¿tú construíste todo eso?" preguntó alguien.  
  
"¡Maldita sea! ¡Son los más geniales inventos que nunca he visto!" alguien dijo, perplejo.  
  
"¿Qué tal ese perro de ahí?" preguntó alguien, impresionado por Goddard.  
  
"¡Bien, clase, cálmense un segundo! Si quieren contruir sus propios inventos como yo, tendrán que estudiar todo esto" dijo Jimmy. "Goddard, por favor, dale estos libros a la clase" dijo él, y le dio los libros a Goddard. "Oh, y Beavis y Butthead, aquí tienen".  
  
"¡Wow! ¡Cool! Mira Beavis... es M...Mat... Matem...Matemática p-para... HUH... Ton...tontos" dijo Butthead, leyendo el libro.  
  
"¡Cool! HEH...HEH...HEH!" dijo Beavis. "Mira, Butthead, ¡estoy aprendiendo!" dijo y se colocó su libro sobre su cabeza. 


	18. 18 Hablale al idiota

Aviso: No soy dueño de Jimmy Neutron. Jimmy Neutron y todos los personajes son marca registrada de DNA Productions y Nickelodeon. No soy dueño de Beavis & Butthead. Beavis & Butthead son marca registrada de Mike Judge, MTV y Viacom.

- CAPÍTULO 18 - "Háblale al idiota"

La clase estaba por terminar. Jimmy estaba exhausto, pero feliz, en cierta forma. Hizo que toda su clase aprenda cosas como matemática. Eso incluyó a Beavis y a Butthead, para sorpresa de todos. Ahora que habían aprendido que 2 más 2 era igual a 4, por supuesto. Eso era verdadero progreso.

"Beavis y Butthead, ¿puedo verlos a los dos después de clases?" preguntó Jimmy a los muchachos.

"Huhh... ¿No? HUH...HUH..HUH..." dijo Butthead.

"Tomaré eso como un s" dijo Jimmy.

"HEH...HEH...HEH... Pero... tenemos que ir a ver la televisión..." dijo Beavis como excusa.

"Bien..." dijo Jimmy y se tomó un profundo respiro. "¡Viejo! Estos muchachos son peores que Carl y Sheen. Mmmmh....¡ya sé!" pensó. "¡Les diré qué! Pueden ir a sus casas a ver la televisión, pero primero, tendrán que verme después de clases" dijo.

"Huhh... Está bien... HUH...HUH..." dijo Butthead. "Estúpido... HUH...HUH..." susurró. "¿Lo ves, Beavis? HUH...Es más tonto que nosotros... HUH...HUH... lo tenemos comiendo de nuestras propias manos...HUH..." le dijo a Beavis.

"Si, HEH...HEH...HEH..." dijo Beavis, sacándose mocos de su nariz. Luego, hizo una pausa, su dedo aún en su nariz. "¡Oye, Butthead! HEH...HEH... ¿Dijo que debíamos verlo después de clases primero?" le preguntó a Butthead.

"Huhh... ¡oh, sí! HUH...HUH..." dijo Butthead.

Los dos hicieron una pausa y comprendieron.

"¡AAAAAAAAAAARGH!" gritaron.

Después de la clase, Beavis y Butthead se quedaron con Jimmy.

"Muchachos, no quiero ofenderlos, pero, ¿alguna vez notaron que los dos son los peores estudiantes en clases?" preguntó Jimmy.

"Huhh... ¿No? HUH...HUH..." contestó Butthead.

"¿Alguna vez intentaron hacer un esfuerzo? Como, ¿prestando más atención, no a la televisión, por supuesto?" preguntó Jimmy.

"¡La televisión es lo mejor! HEH...HEH... ¡Es toda nuestra vida! HEH...HEH..." dijo Beavis.

"Miren, ¿qué tal si los hago inteligentes? ¿O al menos normales?" sugirió Jimmy. "Por donde lo veo, ustedes se comportan como monos babosos".

"¿De verdad? HEH...HEH... ¿Puedes hacernos más listos?" preguntó Beavis, entusiasmado.

"¡Cool! HUH...HUH..." dijo Butthead.

"Seguro. Sólo llévense estas píldoras. Me aseguraré de que el Director McVicker sepa que ustedes dos las llevan" dijo Jimmy, dándoles los frascos de píldoras a Beavis y a Butthead.

"Huhh... ¿Profesor? HUH...HUH... No estoy seguro de que esto sea una buena idea...HUH..." dijo Butthead.

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué?" preguntó Jimmy.

Justo cuando dijo eso, Beavis había abierto el frasco de píldoras y se tragó una, luego dos, luego todas las que pudo. Se estremeció, luego sacudió su cabeza a ambos lados rápidamente, y comenzó a murmurar cosas en un lenguaje extraño. Jimmy no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían y los abrió bien grandes. El comportamiento de Beavis lo estaba volviendo atónito. Cuando Beavis finalizó su pequeño espectáculo, su cabeza estaba cubierta por su remera.

"¡¡MUAJAJAJA....!!" gritó. "¡Yo soy Cornholio! HEH...HEH...HEH... ¡Y necesito tele para mi trasero! HEH...HEH...".

"¿Qué dijo? ¿Que era Cornholio? ¿Es eso algo mexicano?" preguntó Jimmy, más sorprendido, mirando a Beavis sacudir su cabeza a ambos lados rápidamente de nuevo.

"Vengo del Lago Titicaca... HEH...HEH...HEH... Titicaca..." dijo Beavis.

"¡Ah, Lago Titicaca! El lago más grande y navegable del mundo a gran escala, apoyándose a 3,800 metros debajo del nivel del mar en las Montañas de Los Andes de América del Sur, con límite entre Peru al oeste y Bolivia al este" dijo Jimmy, mucho más sorprendido, creyendo que Beavis era de allí.

"¿Me estás amenazando?!" preguntó Beavis rápidamente y enojado.

Butthead sólo hacía risas nerviosas.

"¿Amenazándote? Eso es lógicamente imposible. A menos que--" dijo Jimmy, pero fue repentinamente interrumpido por Beavis.

"¡Bien! Porque necesito otro papel más para mi coloso trasero...HEH...HEH... ¡Traserolio! HEH...HEH...HEH..." dijo Beavis y comenzó a caminar en círculos.

"¡Cállate, Beavis! HUH..." dijo Butthead y le estampó un sopapo en la cara.

"¡AAAACK!" gritó Beavis, con dolor. "Gracias... HEH...HEH... eso creo... HEH...HEH...".

Jimmy comenzó a tener jaqueca.

"Bien..." dijo mientras se frotaba la frente, tomando otro profundo respiro. "Creo que puedo encontrar otra forma. Pensé que no volvería a usarlo de nuevo, después de lo que sucedió con mi amigo Sheen. Pero ustedes muchachos no me dejan otra opción. Tendré que usar el Casco Absorbe Cerebros y convertirlo en el Casco Gana Neuronas".

"Huhh... ¿puedes repetir la primera parte? HUH...HUH...HUH..." preguntó Butthead.

"Sí... HEH...HEH... y la última también... HEH...HEH..." dijo Beavis.

Jimmy suspiró y se cubrió su rostro con sus manos. 


	19. 19 Retroville sin Jimmy

Aviso: No soy dueño de Jimmy Neutron. Jimmy Neutron y todos los personajes son marca registrada de DNA Productions y Nickelodeon.

Nota del autor: Bien, tomemos un descanso con Jimmy por un segundo, sí, sólo por un segundo, y vamos a Retroville. Si lo notaron, el aviso cambió a la marca registrada de JN. Sólo pondré la marca registrada de B&B cuando tenga que escribir sobre ellos.

- CAPÍTULO 19 - "Retroville sin Jimmy"

Han pasado semanas, y Jimmy no regresó. Tampoco hizo contacto con nadie. Ni siquiera con sus padres. ¿Retroville sin Jimmy? ¿Qué clase de ciudad era Retroville sin Jimmy? Tal vez más segura. Quizás porque no habían más explosiones, no habían más destrucciones, no habían más robots, y no habían más de esos inventos 'geniales' que fallaban en tan sólo unos segundos.

Pero el hecho era que a Jimmy se lo extrañaba. No sólo por su ex-novia Cindy, también por sus ex-amigos y su familia. Y por toda la ciudad. A pesar del hecho de que él era un total desastre, y un cobarde, y un nerd. No les importaba en absoluto. Querían a Jimmy de vuelta. Lo perdonarían no importara cómo. Tal vez era por la carta que él había escrito. O tal vez porque la idea de Goddard estaba realmente funcionando.

"¿Cindy? ¿Estás ahí, niña? ¿Estás bien?" dijo Libby mientras golpeaba la puerta de la habitación de Cindy.

Libby supo que Jimmy se fue gracias a Sheen y a Carl. Además supo que Cindy se volvió depresiva. De otra manera, Libby no estaría ahí, golpeando la puerta de Cindy.

Cindy no quería hablar con nadie. Ni siquiera con su madre, quien frecuentemente era su consejera ya que su padre estaba todo el día trabajando. Ella sabía que su madre odiaba a Jimmy, o que sólo estaba celosa de él, como ella, porque era un chico presumido todo el tiempo. Cindy no estaba totalmente segura.

"¿Por qué estás aquí, Libby?" preguntó Cindy, al abrir la puerta.

"No fuiste a la escuela por semanas. Estaba preocupada. Soy tu amiga, a pesar de lo que sucedi" respondió Libby.

"Entonces, ¿me perdonas después de todas las cosas que te hice?" dijo Cindy con una mirada preguntona, y lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos.

"Seguro, ¡eso es lo que los amgios hacen! ¡Se perdonan unos a otros, niña!" dijo Libby con una sonrisa.

Cindy abrazó a Libby, y ambas lloraron por un rato.

"Y-Yo nunca te dejaré otra vez, Libs" dijo Cindy, y abrazó a Libby más.

"Está bien... está bien..." dijo Libby y palmeó la espalda de Cindy.

"Oh, Libby, ¿qué voy a hacer?" dijo Cindy, triste y mezclada en lágrimas. "Jimmy quería explicarme todo y no lo escuché... ¡todo es mi culpa! No me importa si él dijo que era la suya...".

"Cálmate, niña. Tendremos que esperar hasta que Jimmy envié un mensaje, u otra carta" dijo Libby.

"No puedo esperar más. No puedo esperar por otra carta. ¡Tengo que encontrarlo! ¡Tengo que hablarle!" dijo Cindy.

"Pero Cindy, creí que estabas 99 por ciento segura de que lo odiabas.. ¿qué tal ahora?" preguntó Libby.

"Estoy segura ahora. Lo amo, Libby. Lo amo. Él me ama. Estoy 100 por ciento segura de eso" dijo Cindy.

"Ohh...." dijo Libby y suspiró de alivio.

"Ya sé. Podemos encontrarlo con su computadora, VOX" dijo Cindy, y se puso en marcha.

"¡Espera, Cindy!" dijo Libby. Cindy se detuvo. "Sheen y Carl me dijeron que VOX fue desconectada. ¿Cómo podemos encontrarlo si la computadora de Jimmy no funciona?" preguntó.

"No te preocupes por eso, Libs. Déjame encargarme de eso" dijo Cindy, con una sonrisa. "Pero primero, llama a Sheen y a Carl. Los necesitamos para entrar al laboratorio de Jimmy".

"Está bien, niña, si tú lo dices" dijo Libby y suspiró.

Libby llamó a Sheen y a Carl. Ambos llegaron al laboratorio de Jimmy enseguida. Querían saber dónde estaba Jimmy tanto como Cindy y Libby.

"Hola, Cindy... ¡Hola, mi Ultra-Reina!" saludó Sheen. Libby se sonrojó.

Miró a Cindy. Hizo una pausa. "¡Viejo! ¿Qué te pasó, Cindy? ¡Te ves terrible!" dijo.

"Sí, ronquido y no fuiste a la escuela por semanas" dijo Carl.

"Estaba... esperando a Jimmy" dijo Cindy. "¿Y a qué te refieres con terrible?" preguntó, mirando enojada a Sheen.

"Bueno... te ves muy deprimida... y débil... y más flaca... y--" respondió Sheen, pero fue interrumpido por Libby, quien puso una mano en su boca.

"¡Ya entendimos! Ahora, ¡muéstranos cómo entrar al laboratorio de Jimmy!" gritó Libby.

"Bien, bien... Carl, ¡dame el cabello!" dijo Sheen.

"Aquí tienes, Sheen" dijo Carl, sacando un cabello de Jimmy de su bolsillo. "Espero que no te moleste, lo tenía con algo de queso y unos pedazos de chocolate blanco".

"¡Qué asco!" dijo Sheen, prácticamente arrebatando el cabello de las manos de Carl.

Sheen colocó el cabello enfrente del escáner de ADN.

"¡CABELLO DE NIÑA! ¡CABELLO DE NIÑA! CABELLO DE NIÑA!" gritó el escáner de ADN.

"¡No, no es cabello de niña, pedazo de basura! ¡Es de Jimmy!" gritó Sheen.

Pero el escáner de ADN no escuchó. Una mano mecánica arrimó un tacho de basura enfrente de Sheen, y otra mano mecánica lo arrojó adentro del tacho de basura. Los demás rieron un poco.

Sheen limpió el cabello y lo intentó de nuevo.

"Permiso concedido. Bienvenido a casa, Jimmy" dijo el escáner de ADN.

"¡Estúpido pedazo de basura!" dijo Sheen en murmullos. 


	20. 20 Buscando a Jimmy

Aviso: No soy dueño de Jimmy Neutron. Jimmy Neutron y todos los personajes son marca registrada de DNA Productions y Nickelodeon.

- CAPÍTULO 20 - "Buscando a Jimmy"

Luego de algunas horas, Cindy finalmente podía reconectar a VOX, la computadora de Jimmy.

"Bien, ahora, la única forma de que podamos encontrar a Jimmy es rastreando la antena de Goddard" dijo Cindy. "VOX, ¡rastrea la señal de Goddard!" ordenó a la computadora.

VOX hizo un escaneo completo. Cindy, Libby y Sheen suspiraron de alivio.

"Bueno, después de todo, él sigue en Norte América" dijo Libby.

"Sí, pero hubiera sido genial si tuvieramos que viajar a Japón de nuevo" dijo Sheen.

Cindy no estaba escuchando. Estaba más interesada en encontrar a Jimmy.

"VOX, acércate lo más que puedas a la señal de Goddard" ordenó Cindy.

La computadora rastreó la señal de Goddard. Los ojos de Cindy se abrieron grandes.

"¡Encontré a Goddard!" gritó. Pero pronto su rostro feliz se cayó. "¡Oh, no! ¡Está adentro del Hipercubo de Jimmy! Tenemos suerte de que VOX pudiera rastrear a Goddard, de otra forma, nunca hubieramos podido encontrarlo" dijo, mirando a la computadora. "Bien, su señal es pobre, así que la única cosa que puedo hacer es escuchar adónde está Jimmy" explicó. "Goddard, si puedes escucharme, por favor dime dónde está Jimmy" ordenó Cindy a Goddard.

"TENGO ÓRDENES EXPLÍCITAS DE NO DECIR DÓNDE ESTÁ JIMMY" mostró VOX en pantalla, imitando la de Goddard.

"Debe haber alguna forma..." dijo Cindy. Pensó por un rato y, entonces, se dio cuenta. "¡Por supuesto! Goddard, si grabaste todo lo que Jimmy dijo, entonces muéstrame" ordenó Cindy.

"ESO ES ALGO QUE SÍ PUEDO HACER" mostró VOX en pantalla.

Debido a que la señal de Goddard era pobre, justo como Cindy había dicho, todos tuvieron problemas en escuchar algunas palabras de lo que decía Jimmy. Pero la señal era suficiente para escucharlas bien.

'Bueno --ESTÁTICA-- aquí estamos... Nueva Yor--ESTÁTICA--k!'

'¿Eres un científico --ESTÁTICA-- o algo?'

Cindy escuchó la voz de una mujer.

"¿Quién es esa?" se preguntó a sí misma.

'De hecho --ESTÁTICA- puedo usar la ciencia para cualquier cos--ESTÁTICA--a y hacer inventos y todo eso... pero... --ESTÁTICA--Realmente no quiero hablar de eso..'

'Y no tienes que llamarme --ESTÁTICA--, puedes llamarme Aisha, ¿está bien?'

"¿Aisha? ¿Quién es Aisha?" se preguntó Cindy a sí misma, otra vez.

'Yo sólo... me escapé de mi casa, ¿está bien?'

'--ESTÁTICA-- Oh, Dios, ¡te ves terrible!'

'Puedes --ESTÁTICA--, soy una oficial de policía. Puedes confiar en la policía'

"¿Una oficial de policía? ¿Jimmy está en problemas?" preguntó Cindy a sí misma, preocupada.

'Te estoy llevando a la estación de policía. Pero está bien, es sólo para --ESTÁTICA-- estés bien. Sólo eso. Verás, tienes que registrarte aquí en --ESTÁTICA-- la Ciudad de Nueva York. No puedes ir por ahí así. Tienes que conseguir una identificación --ESTÁTICA--'

"¿Está en la Ciudad de Nueva York?" dijo Cindy, bien alto.

"Parece que lo encontraste, Cind" dijo Libby.

"Sí, pero primero quiero escuchar más" dijo Cindy.

'Siéntate aquí, en esta silla'

'¿Tus padres te dejaron ir?'

'Les dije que no se preocuparan --ESTÁTICA--'

'Hubo reportes de que casi fuiste arrestado --ESTÁTICA-- encontraron borracho, ¿es eso verdad?'

'No pudieron arrestarme porque --ESTÁTICA-- píldora para contrarrestar los efectos de la borrachera'

'¿Por qué estás aquí?'

'Pensé que este --ESTÁTICA-- ría un buen lugar para recomenzar mi vida'

'¿Sucede algo malo? ¿--ESTÁTICA-- que quieras compartir?'

'No quiero regresar allí...'

"Oh, Jimmy..." dijo Cindy y suspiró. 


	21. 21 Queriendo escuchar mas

Aviso: No soy dueño de Jimmy Neutron. Jimmy Neutron y todos los personajes son marca registrada de DNA Productions y Nickelodeon.

- CAPÍTULO 21 - "Queriendo escuchar más"

"Continúa, Goddard" ordenó Cindy.

'Puedes decírmelo'

Cindy pudo escuchar a través de algo de estática qué le estaba diciendo Jimmy a la oficial de policía. Luego, escuchó algo que la hizo sorprenderse.

'Lo peor que puede hacer una persona a la que más amas es dejarte...'

Los ojos de Cindy estaban cubiertos en lágrimas. Lo sabía. Jimmy la amaba todo el tiempo. Ahora estaba realmente segura. Podía escuchar llantos. No estaba segura de si era él, pero pensó que podría ser.

'Pero era mi culpa... --ESTÁTICA-- mía, no de ella...'

'No sé por qué... pero luego de que Cindy me dejó, yo empeoré.'

'--ESTÁTICA-- empecé a frecuentar más bares y lugares, y luego cuando volví a mi laboratorio a encerrarme --ESTÁTICA--. Entonces comprendí que esto no podría continuar más. Que era un error --ESTÁTICA-- quedarme. ¿Por qué debería? Tenía que salir de allí'

'Les dejé una carta'

'¿Aún amas --ESTÁTICA--? ¿Esa mujer, Cindy?'

'Oh, sí... --ESTÁTICA-- Pero ella me odia'

El corazón de Cindy comenzó a latir rápidamente. Sus lágrimas caían sin control.

'¿Le dijiste cómo te sentías?'

'Lo intenté, pero resultó'

'Ella me odia, se dio por vencida --ESTÁTICA--, me dejó, y tenía razón en hacerlo. Soy basura.'

"No..." susurró Cindy. "¡No! ¡No digas eso!" gritó, llorando aún más. Pero entonces, escuchó algo.

'Eso no es verdad, créeme'

'¿Por qué intentas --ESTÁTICA-- levantarme el ánimo?'

'Porque tuviste el coraje de decirme todo'

'Sé que es difícil, --ESTÁTICA-- menos intentaste resistir. De hacer tu mejor --ESTÁTICA--'

Y luego, la señal de Goddard desapareció.

"Yo también te amo" dijo Cindy, secándose las lágrimas.

"Cindy, ¿estás bien?" preguntó Libby, preocupada.

"Sí, estoy bien" respondió Cindy, sollozando. "Vamos a decirle a los demás. ¡Nos vamos a Nueva York!" dijo.

Libby estaba sorprendida.

"¿Nueva York? ¿Qué está haciendo él en Nueva York?" preguntó.

"No lo sé. Pero quiero averiguarlo" respondió Cindy.

"Pero Cindy, tenemos un problema. ¿Cómo vamos a viajar? Nueva York está muy lejos de aquí" dijo Libby.

"No te preocupes, Libs. Sólo le diremos a nuestros padres que iremos de vacaciones o algo así. E iremos en tren o en autobús. Yo lo arreglaré" dijo Cindy.

Libby sonrió y asintió.

"Iré por Sheen y Carl" dijo, y salió corriendo del laboratorio. 


	22. 22 Espiando

Aviso: No soy dueño de Jimmy Neutron. Jimmy Neutron y todos los personajes son marca registrada de DNA Productions y Nickelodeon. No soy dueño de Beavis & Butthead. Beavis & Butthead son marca registrada de Mike Judge, MTV y Viacom.

- CAPÍTULO 22 - "Espiando"

Cindy, Libby, Sheen y Carl salieron del autobús, y comenzaron a caminar adónde VOX había rastreado la señal de Goddard.

"De acuerdo con VOX, la señal de Goddard estaba en la Secundaria Highland. Jimmy debe estar ahí. Así que, vamos" dijo Cindy.

"Pero Cindy, ¿qué tal si Jimmy no tiene deseos de vernos?" preguntó Libby.

"No te preocupes, Libs. No lo hará, porque sólo lo vamos a espiar" respondió Cindy.

"¡¿Espiarlo?! ¡Ultra-wow! ¡Vamos a ser espías!" gritó Sheen, excitado.

Carl comenzó a cantar, desafinado, por supuesto.

"Somos espías, tenemos nariz y ojos, y nosotros--".

"¡Carl! ¡Cállate, idiota!" gritó Cindy, enojada, cubriéndose los oídos.

"¡Viejo! ¡Desafinas demasiado, necesitas practicar!" dijo Libby, también cubriéndose los oídos.

"Lo siento..." dijo Carl.

"Espero que sea así porque sino voy a--" dijo Cindy, mostrándole un puño a Carl, pero Libby la interrumpió.

"¡Miren! ¡Ahí está Jimmy!" gritó.

"¡Todo el mundo, escóndanse, rápido!" ordenó Cindy.

La pandilla se escondió en unos arbustos. Todos miraron a Jimmy, caminando con una figura.

"Oigan, ¿quién es la dama?" preguntó Sheen.

"Y por qué está tomada de la mano con Jimmy y por qué él la está besando y--" intentó preguntar Carl, pero fue interrumpido por Libby.

"¡Carl! ¡Basta! ¡Estás volviendo loca a Cindy!" dijo.

Pero era muy tarde. Cindy estaba humeando, sus ojos verdes se volvieron rojos, sus manos se volvieron puños y una vena se podía ver en su frente.

"¡Cindy, cálmate, niña!" dijo Libby.

"¿Cómo puedo calmarme? ¡¿Lo extraño tanto y él me hace esto?!" dijo Cindy entre dientes.

"Pero Cindy, ¿qué esperabas? No lo has visto por un largo tiempo" dijo Libby.

"Y dijo que yo lo odiaba. Bueno, creo que tienes razón" dijo Cindy, y suspiró. "¡Pero quiero saber más sobre qué está haciendo Jimmy y sobre esa chica misteriosa!".

Mientras tanto...

"Gracias por esta cita, Daria. Realmente lo aprecio. Después de lo que me ocurrió, no estaba seguro de tener citas con chicas de nuevo" dijo Jimmy, y le sonrió a Daria. "Y no estás enojada conmigo porque soy un presumido. Creí que todas las chicas listas eran como mi ex-novia Cindy".

Daria regresó la sonrisa.

"Un placer. Es extraño, no estoy acostumbrada a sonreír o a decir cosas bonitas, pero vi algo en tí que me hizo hacerlo" dijo Daria.

Jimmy se sonrojó.

"¡Y es increíble como hiciste que esos dos idiotas aprobaran los exámenes finales!" dijo Daria, aún impresionada por eso.

"Bueno, los convertí en chicos normales. El problema era que siempre miraban programas de televisión y especialemente esos videos de MTV, como Jackass, o los Invadecuartos" dijo Jimmy.

"¡No se ríen más! ¡Ni siquiera me llaman Diarrea! ¡Me llaman por mi nombre!" dijo Daria, sorprendida.

"De todas maneras fueron buenas ratas de laboratorio" dijo Jimmy y dejó que una sonrisa macabra se le escapara de su boca.

"¿Ratas de laboratorio?" preguntó Daria. "¿Qué les hiciste?".

"Usé mi Aumenta Cerebros 8000. Hace que eleves tu CI" respondió Jimmy.

"Eso está bien, pero, ¿por qué dijiste ratas de laboratorio?" preguntó Daria.

"Yo... Yo como que experimenté con ellos antes de eso. Deberías haberlos visto, electrocutándose con las puertas, bailando polka. ¡Era tan divertido!" dijo Jimmy.

Daria rió alto. 


	23. 23 El pertenece aqui

Aviso: No soy dueño de Jimmy Neutron. Jimmy Neutron y todos los personajes son marca registrada de DNA Productions y Nickelodeon. No soy dueño de Beavis & Butthead. Beavis & Butthead son marca registrada de Mike Judge, MTV y Viacom.

- CAPÍTULO 23 - "Él pertenece aquí"

Cindy siguió a Jimmy y a Daria todo el tiempo, así como Libby. Sheen y Carl decidieron no interferir e hicieron su propio camino para ir por Nueva York y explorar toda la ciudad.

"Entonces, ¿cómo era esta chica, Cindy?" preguntó Daria.

"Bueno, cuando nos conocimos por primera vez, y eso fue cuando me mudé a Retroville, ella era una chica inteligente, hermona, pelo rubio, con esos ojos verdes de esmeralda, y un comportamiento duro. Y aún lo es. Ella al principio era mala conmigo. Se burlaba de mí todo el tiempo con su amiga. Nos llamábamos por nuestros apellidos. Pero el hecho era que muy en el fondo nos gustábamos. Y un día nos quedamos solos en una isla desierta, y compartimos nuestros sentimientos el uno al otro. Y cuando crecimos un poco más, empezamos a salir, sin importar lo que el otro dijera" respondió Jimmy.

"¿Cuánto tiempo estuvieron juntos los dos?" preguntó Daria.

"Antes de que me echara, como 6 años" dijo Jimmy.

"¡Wow! ¡Suena como mucho tiempo!" dijo Daria.

"¡Oh, sí lo era! Era una relación fuerte, pero yo lo arruiné todo" dijo Jimmy. "Y todas las cosas que me pasaron, no las pude soportar más... así que, vine a parar aquí. Ahora probablemente ella está coqueteando por ahí con este tipo, Paul. Me siendo mal. Como que la extraño, pero si me odia, no debería preocuparme más por eso. Pero aún lo hago".

"Eso no es verdad, estoy aquí, Jimmy..." susurró Cindy para sus adentros.

"¿La extrañas mucho?" preguntó Daria.

"¡Seguro! Juntos éramos como uno en todo" respondió Jimmy.

El corazón de Cindy bombeó rápidamente.

"¿Y cómo te sientes ahora?" preguntó Daria.

"Bueno, aquí, me siento genial, más aceptado. Mis estudiantes van bien. El director era un manojo de nervios, ahora es una persona completamente sana. Esos idiotas se volvieron gente normal. Y estoy saliendo con la chica más inteligente de toda Nueva York, ¡quién se curó de una depresión!" respondió Jimmy, sonriendo.

Daria rió un poco. Y besó a Jimmy en la mejilla. Y entonces, sucedió. Jimmy devolvió su beso con otro pero en sus labios. Cindy sintió su corazón hundirse en lo profundo de su estómago. Estaba a punto de aparecer en escena, cuando el beso entre Jimmy y Daria culminó y vio que una figura se les acercaba.

"¡Hola, Jimmy!". Era el director McVicker.

"Hola, director McVicker. ¿Cómo está?" saludó Jimmy.

"Oh, sólo bien. Tus píldoras me hicieron sentir genial. No sudo más. No estoy nervioso. Y Beavis y Butthead no molestan. Pero, creo que tengo un pequeño problema..." dijo el Director McVicker.

"¿Y cuál es?" preguntó Jimmy.

"Siento como si quisiera vestirme de mariposa, y bailar, y hasta mi voz cambió a una muy rara" respondió el director.

"¡Ah, eso! No se preocupe, tenía un director en mi vieja escuela que actuaba como usted. El director Willoughby..." dijo Jimmy.

"¿Y qué sucedió con él?" preguntó el director.

"Nada. Sigue siendo el director ahí, un poco más viejo, obviamente, con los años. Pero es completamente normal" respondió Jimmy.

"Bien. Estoy aquí para decirte que voy a pagarte más. Estás haciendo las cosas tan bien en nuestra escuela, ¡que mereces un aumento!" dijo el director.

"¿De verdad? ¡Espectacular!" dijo Jimmy, casi saltando de alegría.

"¡Felicidades!" dijo Daria, y abrazó a Jimmy.

"Sólo pasa mañana y te daré el cheque, ¿está bien?" dijo el director, y estrechó manos con Jimmy.

"Allí estaré" dijo Jimmy.

"Está bien, adiós" dijo el director McVicker. Y se fue parándose en puntas de pie.

Cindy se volvió hacia Libby.

"Busca a Sheen y a Carl. Nos vamos" ordenó.

"¡¿Qué?! ¿De qué estás hablando? ¿No le vas a decir algo a Jimmy?" preguntó Libby, perpleja.

Cindy sacudió la cabeza.

"¿No lo ves, Libby? Jimmy está mucho mejor aquí. Él pertenece aquí. Nadie lo molestará. Tiene una novia, un buen trabajo, buena gente" dijo Cindy, y una lágrima cayó de su rostro. "¿Por qué querría él volver a Retroville?".

"¿Estás segura de esto, niña?" preguntó Libby.

Cindy asintió.

"Está bien. Es tu decisión. Oye, pero no quiero irme ahora. Recién llegamos aquí, ¡tengamos un poco de diversión primero!" sugirió Libby.

Cindy suspiró. "Tienes razón. Vamos".

Cindy y Libby se fueron.

Justo entonces, Jimmy volteó a su alrededor.

"¿Sucede algo malo?" preguntó Daria.

"Creí haber escuchado algo" dijo Jimmy.

Jimmy y Daria se fueron. 


	24. 24 De vuelta a la vieja ciudad

Aviso: No soy dueño de Jimmy Neutron. Jimmy Neutron y todos los personajes son marca registrada de DNA Productions y Nickelodeon.

- CAPÍTULO 24 - "De vuelta a la vieja ciudad"

Algunos años habían pasado. Exactamente, 6 años. Retroville casi se había olvidado de Jimmy. Algunos lo hicieron. Pero otros, como sus amigos y familia no lo hicieron. Esa noche, había tormenta. Y también rayos. En la casa de los Neutron, un más viejo Hugh estaba viendo televisión, como acostumbraba hacer. La película que daban era "El extraño junto a la puerta". Todo estaba muy calmado. Excepto por el temblor de las rodillas del pobre Hugh. La película lo estaba asustando. De repente, escuchó un golpe en la puerta de la casa. Hugh saltó de su sillón y gritó.

"¿Q-quién es?" preguntó Hugh, tartamudeando de miedo.

No hubo respuesta.

"¡N-No voy a contestar la p-puerta hasta que no me diga quién es!" gritó Hugh a la puerta, aún tartamudeando.

No hubo ninguna respuesta. Pero hubo otro golpe a la puerta. Hugh estaba asustado. Estaba en el medio de la película. Se imaginaba que estaba viviendo la película, gracias al mismo y extraño golpe a la puerta. Sin dudarlo, agarró un viejo bate del equipo de baseball de su hijo y lentamente colocó su mano en la manija de la puerta. Pero la puerta se abrió violentamente y envió a Hugh algunos metros lejos y al suelo. Una figura estaba parada ahí, mientras los rayos impactaban varias veces la casa. Un extraño, vestido sólo con un saco, se acercó y cerró la puerta, de nuevo violentamente.

"¿Q-Quién demonios eres tú?" preguntó Hugh, asustando y temblando.

Pero no hubo respuesta.

"¡T-Te lo advierto! ¡Tengo un b-bate y no tengo m-m-miedo de usarlo!" amenazó Hugh al extraño, agarrando rápidamente el bate.

El forastero finalmente se quitó el saco y sólo una mirada hizo a Hugh abrir sus ojos enormemente.

"¡Papá! Soy yo, Jimmy".

"¡¿J-J-Jimbo?!" dijo Hugh.

No podía creer sus ojos mientras las lagrimas se derramaban de sus rostro y una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja lo hizo casi reir de alegría. Ambos, padre e hijo, se dieron un gran abrazo.

"Te extrañé muchísimo, hijo. ¡Lo siento tanto!" dijo Hugh, llorando y haciendo que el abrazo fuera más fuerte que nunca.

"Yo también, papá. Y todo fue mi culpa, no te preocupes. Estoy aquí" dijo Jimmy.

Hugh dejó el abrazo.

"Nada fue lo mismo sin tí, hijo. Cuando te fuiste, toda la gente comenzó a extrañarte" dijo Hugh.

"¿De verdad?" dijo Jimmy.

"Sí. Y cuando tu madre y yo--" comenzó Hugh a decir, pero Jimmy lo interrumpió.

"¡Mamá! Oye, ¿dónde está?" preguntó Jimmy, mirando a su alrededor.

Hugh sólo suspiró. Jimmy miró a los ojos de su padre. Había tristreza en esos ojos.

"¿Ella está bien?" preguntó Jimmy, preocupado.

"Luego de que te fuiste, tu madre dejó de ser la misma. Se entristeció más que nunca. Y entonces, sucedió. Ella enfermó" dijo Hugh, y suspiró.

"¿Y luego qué sucedió?" preguntó Jimmy, mucho más preocupado.

"Ella... ella murió, Jim-Jam" dijo Hugh. Y agacho la cabeza. Y sollozó.

Los ojos de Jimmy se abrieron de espanto. Lentamente se sentó en el sillón para absorber esas palabras de su padre. Y entonces, comenzó a llorar sin control. Hugh se sentó también y colocó una mano sobre el hombro de Jimmy.

"Lo siento tanto. No hubo nada que yo puediera hacer" dijo Hugh, y una lágrima cayó de su ojo.

"No, ¡yo soy el que lo siente! ¡No me comuniqué con ustedes por años!" dijo Jimmy. "¿Cuándo pasó todo esto?" preguntó, aún llorando.

"Como 4 años atrás" dijo Hugh.

"Oh... ya veo..." dijo Jimmy, y sollozó.

"Oye, pero tú estás aquí. ¡Eso es bueno!" dijo Hugh, y limpió una lagrima del ojo de Jimmy. "Es bueno verte de nuevo, hijo".

"Sí, gracias..." dijo Jimmy, soltando una sonrisa.

"Hablemos, Jimbo. Dime, ¿adónde fuiste? ¿Qué es lo que hiciste?" preguntó Hugh, excitado. 


	25. 25 Retornando al grupo

Aviso: No soy dueño de Jimmy Neutron. Jimmy Neutron y todos los personajes son marca registrada de DNA Productions y Nickelodeon.

- CAPÍTULO 25 - "Retornando al grupo"

Luego de contarle a Hugh toda su historia a través de los últimos 6 años, Jimmy decidió ir a la tumba de Judy. Hugh intentó detenerlo. La lluvia era una furia. Los rayos eran peores. Pero Jimmy no escuchó a su padre. Sacó a Goddard de su Hipercubo y se dirigió a la puerta.

"Ten cuidad, hijo" dijo Hugh.

"No te preocupes, lo haré, papá" dijo Jimmy. "Vamos, Goddard".

Se colocó su abrigo y fue con Goddard al cementerio. Cuando llegaron allí, el lugar estaba cerrado. Pero a Jimmy no le importó en absoluto. Trepó la pared con la ayuda de su perro mecánico y, una vez en el suelo, encendió una linterna y comenzó a caminar para encontrar la tumba de su madre. Cuando la encontró, la vio por unos segundos y entonces, cayó sobre sus rodillas. Y se quitó la capucha de su abrigo.

"Lo siento, mamá" dijo Jimmy, y las lágrimas cayeron de su rostro.

La lluvia estaba poniéndose peor. Pero Jimmy sólo estaba concentrado en decirle un adiós a su madre. Goddard sólo gimió. Jimmy colocó una rosa que había agarrado de su jardín en la tumba.

"Lo siento de verdad".

Y con eso, se marchó. Se puso su capucha. Colocó a Goddard de vuelta en su Hipercubo para protegerlo de la lluvia.

"Tengo que encontrar un lugar donde esconderme de la tormenta" se dijo Jimmy así mismo.

Trepó hacia afuera del cementerio y divisó una luz. Era la Dulcería. No dudó ni por un segundo y corrió hacia allí. Aún cubierto con su abrigo mojado, abrió las puertas de la Dulcería y caminó adentró. Toda la gente del lugar se volteó hacia él, pero pensó que se trataba de algún monje, así que volvieron a sus asuntos. Jimmy divisó a Sam y se dirigió al bar.

"¡Hola, forastero! Sí... ¿Qué puedo hacer por tí?" preguntó Sam.

"Chocolatada, batida, no revuelta" dijo Jimmy, el 'forastero'.

"¡Oigan, esperen un minuto! Conozco ese pedido de algún lado..." dijo alguien.

"Sí, yo también..." dijo alguien.

"¿Creen que sea...?" dijo alguien.

"Ahí tienes, sí..." dijo Sam, y le dio al 'forastero' su chocolatada. "Serán 1 dólar con 75 centavos" dijo.

"2 dólares, y guarda el cambio" dijo el 'forastero'.

"¿¡¿JIMMY?!?" tres personas preguntaron al unísono.

Toda la gente del lugar de repente se callaron. El 'forastero' no estaba escuchando, así que comenzó a beber su chocolatada.

"Ve, Sheen, pregúntale" dijo alguien.

"Está bien, está bien, ya voy..." dijo Sheen. Miró al forastero y se volteó, temblando. "Tal vez otro día..."

"¡AHORA!" gritó alguien.

"Aquí va un intento inútil" dijo Sheen. Se dirigió al 'forastero'. "D-Disculpe, señor..." dijo, tartamudeando.

"¿Sí?" dijo Jimmy, el 'forastero', con una voz terrorífica, así no podría ser reconocido.

"Bueno... verá... mis amigos y yo nos preguntábamos... ya sabe..." dijo Sheen, pero inmediatamente perdió su temperamento. "¡MIRA! ¿¡¿ERES JIMMY O NO?!?"

"Mmmmh... déjame ver..." dijo el 'forastero'. "¿Te refieres a un muchacho con grande, largo cabello, y usa una remera roja con un átomo amarillo en el centro y es un genio presumido y hace inventos que siempre fallan y esas cosas?" preguntó.

"¡Sí! ¡Ese mismo! ¿Lo conoces?" preguntó Sheen, excitado, con sus ojos bien abiertos.

"No, no lo vi nunca... lo siento..." respondió el 'forastero'.

"Ohh..." dijo Sheen, y la expresión de su rostro cayó.

Se volteó y camino a la silla donde estaban Carl y Libby.

"¿Y bien?" preguntó Libby.

"No... no es Jimmy..." dijo Sheen, y suspiró.

"No has cambiado en nada, ¿eh?" dijo una voz reconocible.

La mandíbula de Sheen se cayó. Se volteó y el 'forastero' se quitó su capucha.

"¿J-J-Jimmy?" preguntó Sheen, tartamudeando. "¡¡¡JIMMY!!!" dijo, y embistió a Jimmy en un gran abrazo.

Carl y Libby acompañaron el abrazo.

"Los extrañé, muchachos" dijo Jimmy. "¡Y tal parece que ustedes también!". 


	26. 26 Demasiado para contar

Aviso: No soy dueño de Jimmy Neutron. Jimmy Neutron y todos los personajes son marca registrada de DNA Productions y Nickelodeon.

- CAPÍTULO 26 - "Demasiado para contar"

Jimmy, Carl, Sheen y Libby estaban sentados en la Dulcería, bebiendo sus postres.

"Así que, Jimmy, dinos, ¿qué hiciste? ¿Adonde fuiste? ¡¿Trajiste algo para mí??!?!?" preguntó Sheen.

"Pero, Sheen, no te acuerdas la vez que fuimos a Ne--" Carl intentó preguntar, pero Sheen interrumpió.

"Por favor, ignora a Carl, está tan animado de oir tu historia" dijo Sheen, y miró amenazante a Carl. "¿No es así, gordito?".

Carl miró a Sheen y a Libby y asintió. Jimmy los miró, confuso.

"Bueno, veamos... fui a Nueva York, encontré trabajo como maestro" dijo Jimmy, y enumeró las cosas que hizo con sus dedos. "Ayudé a dos idiotas a elevar su CI, hice una cita con una chica con alto CI y depresión y la hice mi novia por un tiempo. Luego, ella me dejó cuando tuvo la oportunidad".

"¿Qué pasó con tu trabajo?" preguntó Libby.

"El director era un buen tipo, pero era un manojo de nervios. Así que, inventé una pastilla para volverlo más calmado. Durante los últimos 6 años, fui el maestro de su escuela" explicó Jimmy. "Pero un día, estaba muy ocupado en enseñar en una clase de química. Y el director había olvidado sus pastillas. Muy mal, pues ese día, uno de mis estudiantes accidentalmente combinó hidróxido de osmio más ácido rubídico".

"¿Y cuál es el problema con eso?" preguntó Sheen.

"Sí, ¿hizo alguna clase de galleta o algo?" preguntó Carl.

"No, no. Mucho peor. La escuela entera explotó y fuimos cubiertos con una extraña sustancia verde. Cuando el director supo de esto, primero me despidió, y luego, tuvo un ataque al corazón. Tuve que llamar una ambulancia y a la policía y eso..." respondió Jimmy.

"¿Pudo superarlo?" preguntó Libby.

"Sí, ¿¡¿qué sucedió con el director cubierto de sustancia verde?!?" preguntó Sheen.

"Los doctores tuvieron que limpiarlo primero y luego hacerle un bypass, pero se recuperó con el correr de los días" respondió Jimmy.

"Ohh... eso es algo... terrorífico" dijo Libby, con cara de disgusto.

"Oigan, ¿dónde está Cindy?" preguntó Jimmy.

"Bueno, verás... ella no fue la misma luego de que te fuiste" respondió Libby.

"¿Por qué?" preguntó Jimmy, un poco preocupado.

"Dejó de salir con nosotros. Todo lo que hace es encerrarse en su habitación por las noches, y llorar. A veces ella me deja entrar, pero cuando intento hablarle, me cambia el tema" dijo Libby.

"¿Y qué sucedió con su novio? ¿Ese tipo, Paul?" preguntó Jimmy.

"¿¡¿No supiste, Jimmy?!?" dijo Sheen. "¡Cuando ella supo que te fuiste, dejó a Paul!".

"¿¡¿Qué?!? ¡¿Están hablando en serio?!" dijo Jimmy, levantándose de la silla en la que estaba sentado.

"Sí, Jim. ¡Y te perdiste la parte en que ella le lanzó un ladrillo!" dijo Carl. "¡Eso estuvo gracioso!".

"No me lo recuerdes, Carl, ¡eso aún me hace reir!" dijo Sheen, sosteniendo una sonrisa, pero intentó mantenerse lo más serio posible.

Jimmy casi se rió imaginando a Cindy corriendo a Paul con un ladrillo.

"Y si quieres saber más, los doctores dijeron que Paul tuvo amnesia luego de que Cindy le lanzó el ladrillo. ¡Así que no recuerda ni siquiera quién eres! Es más, perdió el 15 de su cerebro, ¡así que él es un completo idiota!" dijo Libby.

"¡¿Amnesia?! ¡Eso es perfecto!" dijo Jimmy, aún levantado.

"¿A qué te refieres con perfecto?" preguntó Libby, confundida.

"No sabe quién soy, así que nunca recordará sobre nuestra pelea, o Cindy. ¡No soy más el cobarde o el nerd!" dijo Jimmy, con una sonrisa.

"Y todos te extrañaron de verdad por aquí" dijo Sheen.

"También Cindy" finalizó Carl.

"¿Cindy?" preguntó Jimmy, suavemente. "Ella... ¿me extrañó?".

"No tienes idea..." dijo Libby, y suspiró. Miró a Jimmy con enojo y tristeza en sus ojos. "¿Por qué crees que no es la misma de siempre, eh?".

Jimmy estaba perplejo. Todo este tiempo, Cindy lo amaba.

"Debo irme" dijo Jimmy, aún perplejo.

Corrió fuera de la Dulcería lo más rápido que pudo. 


	27. 27 La decision de Cindy

Aviso: No soy dueño de Jimmy Neutron. Jimmy Neutron y todos los personajes son marca registrada de DNA Productions y Nickelodeon.

- CAPÍTULO 27 - "La decisión de Cindy"

La tormenta estaba fuerte, y los rayos caían por todos lados. En la casa de los Vortex, sólo dos luces estaban prendidas. Una era de la habitación de Cindy. La otra era del salón comedor.

"¡Cindy, cariño, tu padre y yo vamos a ir al cine! ¡¿Quieres venir?!" gritó la Sra. Vortex a través de la puerta de la habitación de Cindy.

"No... gracias... ¡estaré bien!" gritó Cindy, y sollozó.

"Pobre niña..." susurró la Sra. Vortex.

El Sr. y la Sra. Vortex bajaron las escaleras y abrieron la puerta de entrada. Se marcharon. Cindy pudo escuchar el auto saliendo de su casa y desapareciendo de escena. De repente, escuchó el timbre de la puerta.

"Debe ser Libby..." pensó Cindy.

Cindy salió de su habitación y bajó las escaleras. Lentamente se aproximó a la puerta, pensando qué inventar para Libby, porque no quería hablar acerca de su ex-novio.

"¿Quién es?" preguntó Cindy.

Pero no hubo respuesta. "¡No contestaré la puerta si no me dices quién eres!" gritó ella.

La puerta se abrió violentamente, mandando a Cindy unos cuantos metros lejos y al suelo. Una figura estaba parada enfrente de ella. Una figura, vestida sólo con un saco.

"¿Cindy Vortex?" preguntó la figura con una voz irreconocible. Viejo, debo encontrar otra forma de hacer mis entradas más suaves... pensó para sí mismo.

"¿S-sí...?" respondió Cindy, temblando.

La figura cerró la puerta, otra vez violentamente.

"Te ves taaaan hermosa" dijo la figura, removiéndose su capucha y revelando que no era otro que...

"¿¡¿JIMMY?!?" preguntó Cindy, y sus ojos se abrieron.

"Así es. Soy yo..." dijo Jimmy, y ayudó a Cindy a levantarse.

"¿Q-qué estás haciendo aquí?" preguntó Cindy, tartamudeando.

Lo menos que ella quería era una explicación.

"Te extrañé..." dijo Jimmy, suavemente.

Eso lo tomó todo. Ambos se acercaron lentamente. Se acercaron y se besaron. El beso fue largo. Era como si nunca iba a terminar. Cindy quebró el beso.

"Yo también te extrañé" dijo Cindy, sonriendo.

Ambos se besaron de nuevo.

"¿Están tus padres aquí?" preguntó Jimmy.

"No, se fueron a ver una película" respondió Cindy.

"¿Qué? ¿Con esta lluvia?" dijo Jimmy.

"Estaban aburridos y yo no quise ir" dijo Cindy.

"Ya veo... bueno, no importa de todas formas, les dirás después..." dijo Jimmy, sonriendo.

"¿Decirles qué?" preguntó Cindy.

Jimmy sacó de su bolsillo una caja. La abrió y un anillo estaba enfrente de los ojos de Cindy.

"Sé que esto es raro, pero es algo que estuve guardando en mi habitación desde los últimos 6 años. Iba a hacer esto justo el día en que me dejaste" dijo Jimmy.

El corazón de Cindy comenzó a enloquecer. Ella sonrió, y dejó una lágrima caer de su rostro.

"Te amé tanto desde el día en que te conocí. Y no puedo imaginarme como sería mi vida sin tí" dijo Jimmy, y lentamente se arrodilló.

"Cinthya Vortex... ¿te casarías conmigo?" finalizó Jimmy.

"Oh, Jimmy... ¡por supuesto que lo haré!" dijo Cindy, suavemente.

Jimmy colocó el anillo en el dedo de Cindy. Y ambos se besaron de nuevo.

Ya no era un cobarde o un nerd.

Era el genio más feliz de todo el universo.

FIN 


End file.
